


Monster Falls - Love is not Blind

by eltigre221



Series: Roleplay Stories with Literal_Antique_Trash [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford was blinded by the state and is very innocent, Furie Stanley, Gorgon Ford, Incest, M/M, Magic Freeform, Monsters, RP Fanfic, being a snake and all, character death -minor-, ford has two dicks, ford is blind, monster falls, monster love, stan is a contract killer, tw incest, until he's free, wizard Fiddleford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: He was thrown out over something he didn't do, the Core took him in, turned him into a killer. He had to leave because he wasn't going to be a murderer of innocents. Going to do a job, he never expected to run into the love of his life again, let alone see him.





	Monster Falls - Love is not Blind

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Stan and Ford are different monsters for Monster Falls. Stan is a furie, and they have a bad reputation of being 'killers' though they seek out the guilty and punish them. Ford is a Gorgon, and as a child was blinded by the state, because he accidentally turned a bully to stone. They were fine, back to normal in a few hours, but his eyesight was still forcibly taken away from him. Although it was because of his case that such acts could never be taken against Gorgon's again. But it was too little too late, and he could never see again after the day they blinded him. Because of his being blind, Ford became more sheltered and as a result is a lot more innocent to the world around him and the dark horrors that exist in it. While Stan's been facing those ever since Ford's sight was taken away.
> 
> Fiddleford became Ford's boyfriend in college, and still are together in Gravity Falls.
> 
> Also if any hate is sent via comment, it will promptly be deleted, we've gone through bs with hate in the past and don't want a repeat.

**Monster Falls**

**Love is not Blind**  

 

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford walked down the aisle, hand held firmly by his boyfriend, Fiddleford. His other hand pushed the cart and he hummed softly, the snakes that made up his hair softly whispering what items he needed to grab. Milky eyes ran over the shelves and he smiled when Fiddleford kissed his cheek. They had recently had the need to get more food. "I wonder where Stanley is." He mumbled, sighing. He missed his twin. Being a furie, Stanley was all over the globe, taking care of criminals. They didn't get to see each other often.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan growled as he flew around the small town slowly in search of his target. His most recent 'job' had him positioned up in rural Oregon in search of a child molester. He normally took jobs out of the country, but after getting arrested in Columbia recently he knew he had to get back stateside and fast. Ever since he'd been kicked out at 17 he'd joined the Fury Corps. A 'black ops' organization designed to have furies like him go after and kill serial offenders. He'd kept in touch with his mother and brother until he left the 'core'. It was only because of his recent stint in Columbia that Stan knew he had to leave that life behind him as much as possible.

So he'd left the 'core' and took on contract jobs to feed his belly and to keep away from his 'masters'. Oh how he hated that term.

Stan shook his head and went back to the task at hand.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford blinked and turned his head up to the ceiling. His snakes were hissing softly, telling him that Stanley was near. "What's going on, sweetheart?" Fiddleford asked, though he thought he already knew the answer. He let Stanford walk away from him after the simple answer of his brother's name. A small smile graced his face. "Go on, I'll meet you outside." He said, smiling. He giggled at the kiss on the head, then smiled softly as Stanford rushed outside, his snakes leading the way.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan soon stopped and saw whom he was looking for. A middle-aged Golem monster. He had this smug aura about him, as well as something even darker, most likely his true nature being hidden behind his facade. "There you are,” he snarled lowly. He had to get this job done fast, lest his 'client' decide he's taken too long and would refuse to pay him. Or would rather pay him in more carnal ways. He was so focused on his target, that Stan didn't notice his twin coming out of the local grocery store.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford looked around, blank eyes scanning the skies. He didn't notice the Golem slowly slowly coming closer. The man didn't usually go for someone so old, but there was something about the gorgon that made him seem so innocent. His eyes were milky and unfocused, the scars around them showing that he had been blinded by the state. That made his job easier. Grinning, he started to slink towards the man.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan flew closer and at the sight of his target getting closer to an innocent Stan snarled lowly before swiftly tackling the massive golem down. He's taken down larger monsters, but it's been a while since then, "Your day of judgement has come." Stan snarled lowly albeit deeply, his voice carried through the air. Dark and foreboding. Terrifying all around and letting them know what was about to happen.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford jumped, not expecting the criminal to be so close. He felt an arm go on his arm and knew it was Fiddleford. He stuck close to the wizard, hiding away from his twin. He hated to hear the punishments go out. Fiddleford sighed, putting a small shield around his ears. "W-wait! I ain't done nothing wrong!" The creature said quickly, shaking his head. He was pale and panicked, breaths coming out in harsh pants.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Oh really?" Stan's dark voice asked in a mocking tone. "Seventeen counts of child molestation, five counts of attempted rape, nine confirmed rapes, and one count of first degree murder," Stan listed off the monster's crimes. He didn't need to see a report of his crimes, though he had read through the file given to him by his client. Stan would always know the crimes of the guilty. It was an ability that furies all had. It ensured that they could ONLY punish the guilty and NEVER the innocent. "Your time has come, it is time for judgement." Stan snarled out lowly as he prepared his claws. His voice still dark and deep.

**literal-antique-trash**

The monster broke down into pathetic little sobs. He shook his head, hands coming up to plead for his life. "I need help." He whimpers, trying to get a second chance. "Please don't kill me!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"There's no help for those like you," Stan stated. His voice almost colder than before. "You are NOT innocent." Stan raised one hand, ready to deliver judgement, while the other held down his 'prey'. Sometimes they liked to try and escape or take out 'one last victim' to go with them.

**literal-antique-trash**

He sobbed, closing his eyes and accepting defeat. He let his arms drop and shuddered. "Make it quick." He mumbled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"As you wish," Stan stated. Stan's strike fast and painless for the first few moments as Stan's clawed hand tore through solid stone flesh. His hand digging in deeper and deeper until it came across it's 'prize'. The monster's still beating heart. With a quick squeeze of his hand, Stan crushed the beating organ in his hand. He killed the criminal, though his death was as 'quick' as he could make it. It was still painful, but Stan's own nature prevented him from giving anyone guilty a 'painless' death.

"It is done," he stated coolly, letting all know the punishment was over. And all that needed to be done now, was to clean up the body and remove any blood left on the street.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford flinched, watching. When it was over, he took the shield down and kissed Stanford's head gently. "It's over now." He said softly. "Stanley?" He called softly, frowning.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan pulled out a rag from his jacket pocket, he was wearing a worn, red jacket, with holes in the back for his wings, a blood stained white undershirt, and a pair of pants. He wore no shoes as they would be pointless on a furie. He took out his blood coated hand and wiped up the blood, when his twin's voice caught his attention. He hasn't heard Ford's voice in person in almost ten years. Only speaking through the occasional phone call and post cards. "Ford," Stan asked softly as he turned to look at his gorgon brother and saw him on the arm of what appeared to be either a mage or a wizard.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Stanley!" Ford said happily, smiling brightly. Ford was a lot more innocent than Stan was. After his punishment when they were about six, he'd been far more sheltered by his mother and father than his twin was. He didn't see the horrors of the world the way Stanley did. It was one of the things that made people want to hurt or protect Ford. The gorgon walked forward, a hand sticking out and grasping at air. Fiddleford followed closely, smiling softly. "Hello Stanley." he said softly. They had talked on the phone once or twice and he was featured in pictures that Stanford sent to Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hey Ford," Stan smiled softly at his twin. His twin was doing well from what Stan could see through his aura, still innocent, still pure, no crimes. Fiddleford was the same, only crimes he committed weren't serious enough to ever warrant a furie call. Well one weird lady tried to get Stan to kill the hillbilly, but he knew the man was truly innocent. Shame bot or not, Fiddleford has committed no major crimes and thus is still innocent. "Nice ta finally meet ya Fidds," Stan smiled at the nerdy looking mage. Stan held out his non-bloody hand to shake the mage's own.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford shook it, smiling. He mumbled a brief spell, cleaning and mending Stan's clothes. "Hello Stanley." He said softly, smiling. Ford beamed, holding Fiddleford's hand. The snakes told him that everyone looked happy. "I've missed you." Ford said, hugging Stan tight.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh, thanks," Stan smiled down at his now clean clothes and fixed hand. Though he was surprised by Ford's sudden hug. Stan smiled and hugged his twin back gently. "I've missed you too nerd." He has missed Ford a lot over the last ten years since Stan had been kicked out and he had to go work for the 'core'. It wasn't exactly a fun thing to do. "So how've you been?" Stan asked once he pulled away from the hug, looking at his twin and his twin's er friend... boyfriend? 

**literal-antique-trash**

"I've been okay." Ford said, smiling. "Fiddleford said he could help with me eyes." It was easy to tell that he was both hesitant and hopeful. He had lost all hope of seeing and the news was almost too good to be true. Fiddleford nodded, smoothing down Ford's sweater. He smiled, looking at his boyfriend adoringly. "I'm looking into it. I'm not exactly a healer." He said, shrugging.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan froze at that news. He's heard of wizards or mages that could heal the 'permanent' wounds of others. But if this person could actually heal his twin, and bring back the sight he lost at childhood over an accident. "Maybe not, but your the first person to ever offer to help my brother. Let alone wish to heal his eyesight." Stan told the wizard. Fiddleford had become friends with Ford back when they were in college. The mage did have a girlfriend/betrothed wife at the time, but she left him to be with another. While Fiddleford had taken on the role of caretaker and possible boyfriend of his twin. As they were talking, the clean-up crew came and took care of the body and the blood on the sidewalk/street.

**literal-antique-trash**

The snakes whispered to him and Ford gasped. He turned his head to where Fiddleford was. "I packed the car already." Fiddleford said, chuckling. Ford blushed, but smiled. Grabbing his hand, he squeezed it gently. "You always know what to do." Ford said softly, sighing. Then he turned his head to Stanley. "Are you going to join us for dinner?" He looked hopeful, biting his lip and big, milky eyes wide. His snakes hissed, looking at Stanley too.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blinked at that, he hadn't planned on staying in town. Heck he didn't even know that Ford lived in this particular town. He was just here to do a job, then head out to collect his 'reward'. He was about to say as much, when he heard the whispers start. Monsters around the street whispering about him 'corrupting' others so that he could 'bring justice' upon them as well.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford heard them and frowned. He often heard those whispers being directed at himself. They didn't like him much either. "Don't listen to them." He mumbled. "Come on." He grabbed Stanley's hand and lead them both away, his snakes leading him away.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan followed his brother as the whispers continued to penetrate his brain. He's heard them as a child growing up, monsters spreading whispers about him and his brother being 'bastard' children. That their mother had cheated on their father. Whispers of Stan being a destined killer due to the monster he was, Ford being ostracized because he accidentally turned a bully to stone, said bully had attacked his twin first too. Stan just sighed and let his twin drag him towards a car that Fiddleford would be driving. Stan didn't have a car since he had wings, and it was one less expense to pay while living on his own.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford sat in the back with Stan, Fiddleford getting into the driver's seat. Ford stuck close to his twin, snuggled into Stan's side. He wanted to stick as close as he could to Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blushed but didn't exactly cuddle back with his twin. He had a feeling that Ford and Fidds were boyfriends, and letting an age-old flame reignite wasn't the best idea. But he was happy nonetheless to see his twin again, it was nice.

**literal-antique-trash**

"He doesn't mind." Ford murmured, snakes nuzzling Stan's skin. "He wants us to be "close" again." Both of them knew what that had meant. Fiddleford knew too. He could also see that Stanford and Stanley were meant to be. It was one of the perks of being a wizard.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled, though it was a half-hearted one at best. He loves Ford, he truly does, but after everything he's done in his life. What he's had to do in order to survive. The people he's killed in the name of the 'core'. The last hit they'd tried to make him do... Stan shook his head, and didn't respond to Ford's touches. Though he desperately wished he could.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford sighed, settling to rest quietly against Stan. He wondered how he could help his twin. He knew Stan had a hard life and it made him feel so guilty to know that he hadn't shared his brother's pain. He couldn't take it away. "I love you." He mumbled.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Love you too nerd," Stan told him with a grin, though his twin couldn't physically see it. As long as Ford was with someone who cared about him, Stan would be alright. And from the looks of it, Fidds would be the best bet.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford pulled to a stop when they reached the shack. He helped Stanford out of the car, humming and leading him to the trunk. They grabbed some bags and waited for Stan before walking into their home.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grabbed the last of their groceries, and followed the couple into the shack-like house. It was large but simple in size. It was perfect for Ford, simple but comfortable. And thankfully he was far away from anything that might want to hurt them. "It's nice, how long've you two been living out here?" Stan asked as they made their way inside.

**literal-antique-trash**

"About six years." Fiddleford answers, taking the bags from Ford to put them away. Ford follows, smiling. "My friend Dan built it for us." He said softly, beaming. Dan had been one of the nicest Bigfoots he'd ever met. He had seen his punishment for what it was and had protected Stanford from whatever came his way.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Sounds like he's a good monster." Stan commented as he looked around the spacious albeit sparsely decorated living room. It had many books of all kinds lying around, most likely either Fords or Fidds. But from the words he could see on a few open books, Stan could tell that most were Fidds. As they were spell books. 

**literal-antique-trash**

"Why don't you two sit down and talk? I'll make us some grub." Fiddleford said, gently shooing Stanford out of the kitchen. Stanford pouted, but nodded. Ford led Stan to the couch, sitting down and patting the space next to him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I take it he's learned no to let the guy with snakes for hair decide what's edible and what's not?" Stan chuckled out as he guided Ford over to the couch so they could sit and talk to each other. "I'm just glad Ma and me learned after that whole incident with the 'sugar cookies'." Stan air quoted, remembering that cooking nightmare. It'd taken a week for their father to get out of the hospital. And even longer before Stan could look the monster in the eye and not laugh at him.

**literal-antique-trash**

A flush took over Stanford's cheeks. How was he supposed to know that he had put wolfsbane in the cookies? He huffed, crossing his arms and barely keeping his pout at bay. "It was one time, okay?" He said, though he wasn't very angry.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan chuckled out his reply, "It was eight times Sixer." Hence the reason Stan couldn't help but laugh at his father for 2 years. "Sides, at least he can probably cook, I've only ever made a handful of meals over the years." Stan smiled, but now it was a bit more hollow as he remembered the life he's lived the past ten years.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford seemed to understand and smiled sadly. He kissed his cheek. "I love you." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry for not helping you enough." He tried his hardest to stop his father from kicking Stanley out.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hey, it's not your fault Sixer." Stan reassured his twin. "Sides, you and I both know that once the old man makes up his mind, nothing can change his mind." Stan reminded his twin. Remembering the incident that had gotten him kicked out to begin with. It'd been so long ago, but Stan remembered the night as if it was yesterday.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I didn't want to go there anyway." Ford mumbled, looking away. "I didn't want to leave you guys."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You still went to college," Stan reminded his twin. But it didn't change anything. Ford's perpetual motion machine had been revolutionary, even groundbreaking for anyone to create. Let alone a blind gorgon from a small town in New Jersey. Stan had been upset at the thought of losing his twin forever, but he didn't break the project. Everyone just THOUGHT that he did, because of a bag of toffee peanuts left at the 'scene of the crime'. More like sabotage just to spite Ford and all the hard work he'd done on his project.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You know I know you didn't do it, right?" Ford asked hesitantly. He knew Stanley would never do that. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was one of those bullies, but his father had never listened.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, I know you don't blame me." Stan told his twin. Stan became silent after that, it was always hard to talk about what had happened and what they couldn't change. Opening that particular can of worms tended to lead Stan to memories he'd rather forget.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford's snakes nuzzled Stan, hissing comfortingly. Ford sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed, he didn't wanna think of his first few years on his own, the 'training' he'd gone through, and everything else that had happened. But once the floodgates open, it would take a lot for the gates to close once more.

"How was college?" Stan asked, trying to stay connected to reality.

**literal-antique-trash**

"It was hard." He said, frowning. "I didn't make many friends and the teachers thought I was evil." He frowned. No one except Fiddleford had really cared about him. "I missed you a lot."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan growled at the thought of other monsters thinking his twin was evil. Just because Ford was a gorgon it didn't make him evil. It's because of his case of 'blindness' that the laws changed and special glasses were made for gorgons to ensure they didn't accidentally hurt people. "I missed you too," Stan murmured softly. He missed everything about Ford. His voice, his milky eyes, warm touches, sweet kisses. But he didn't deserve it. Not after all that he's done. Someone as innocent and pure as Ford didn't deserve a monster like him. A killer for higher, a mercenary, a true monster.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford sniffed, turning to look at him with milky eyes. He leant in, kissing his twin gently. He had to show Stanley that he was loved. That he would never think that Stanley was a monster, no matter what people said.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan froze at the kiss, he wanted to kiss back, oh how badly he wanted to, but he gently pushed his twin off of him. Ford didn't know what he'd did. What he had been ordered to do. It was the whole reason he left the core to begin with. He didn't care how much trouble he'd get into for leaving, it was better than staying and becoming what they wanted him to be.

A true monster.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You're not a monster Stanley." He said, cupping his cheeks. He stared at him, snakes moving in agitation. Stanley was not whatever they had told them. He wasn't going to let them win.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan shook his head sadly, "No Ford, I am. What I did earlier, what I've done in the past, I am a monster." He said it with such finality, as if he'd always believe the words he'd just uttered.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I don't think you are." He whispered. "They made you do that, pop made you. You didn't have the choice. Please don't believe it."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan shook his head, "Ford I had to do it. It's not just what they told me or taught me, I had to. I get these urges, and I have to go through with them whenever I get them." Stan tried to explain that it wasn't just work or people's words. It was instinct buried deep inside of himself, telling him to go, find the guilty, the truly guilty, find them, and end them.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford actually did understand. There was many times where he had felt that direct instinct to protect himself or others and turn the enemy into stone. His snakes didn't like not being able to attack. The instinct was so strong and it hurt to not be able to follow through. "I understand." He mumbled. "I do, but that doesn't make you a monster. It makes you a person."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan shook his head. "No it doesn't," Stan whimpered out as his first memories of working/training with the core came to mind. How they'd made him kill innocent people just to harden him up. Making sure he tormented the criminals that were added on to ensure they could tell the difference between innocent and guilty. All the death he'd done, all the lives he'd taken, all before his first real assignment. Taking out a serial killer. Stan had hunted the monster down for a week, before finding him, passing judgement, and executing the pathetic monster. And he had like it, no. Stan had loved taking the life of the despicable creature. Relished in ever second it took for him to kill the murderer. He shuddered as if he could feel the blood of his first true kill on his body once more.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Stanley." Stanford said, holding his face to ground him. "It wasn't your fault. Repeat it."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whimpered and shook his head, more and more memories coming to mind. All the monsters he'd killed coming to mind, their families, the people they loved, even if they were evil he'd still killed them.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford frowned, holding him close and running his hand through Stanley's hair. He didn't know what to say to make it better. Fiddleford felt the bad aura and slowly let out a calming wave, not even leaving his spot.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan felt a calming aura wash over him, probably from Fidds to try and help them. But it wasn't going to do anything against the final memory, his 'last kill' when he'd worked for the core. It'd be a simple job in Columbia, get in, pass judgement, and leave the rest for the clean up crews. Except it wasn't a standard mission, because Stanley's target had been a child.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

He didn't know it at the time, but his file just had a name, "Julia Cortez" Stan had to find her and pass judgement. He'd searched around until Julia had come up to him by chance. She was a thirteen year old gorgon. Stan had been in shock, learning that this monster was the one he'd been sent to pass judgement on, but he did as he was told. He passed judgement, he saw her 'crime' turning a monster to stone, that had been threatening her little sibling and then shattering said monster. She was guilty of killing someone, but her actions were justified.

Stan had refused to kill her, regardless of what might happen to him, he passed judgement of innocence, and was sent to jail. Because the laws prevent those of the Fury Corps from judging children.

So he went to jail, did his dues, and once he was out, Stan headed back to the states and quit working for the core.

Shivering, Stan started to cry at the memory of that little girl's face, when he told her she was to be judged. God he'd never felt so horrible in his entire life.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford whimpers, holding his brother tight and channeling his own aura. He surrounded Stanley with his aura, hiding him in the calm, innocent presence. Stanley needed something to combat the darkness in his mind and Stanford was happy to help. "It's okay." He said softly, nuzzling him. "You're okay. I'm here... We're here for you Stanley." He covered his aura around the shack. One of the things he had learned after losing his sight was to control his aura. It was important and he needed to be aware at every moment.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stanley whimpered but sighed a little at the comforting presence of his twin's aura surrounding them and the entire shack. It felt so nice, but it wasn't something that Stan deserved, at least he thinks he doesn't deserve it.

Everything in the last two years had been hell, living on his own, trying to ignore passing judgments, aside from doing the occasional hit jobs. Making sure he was doing the right thing first, before making a huge mistake.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford hummed, kissing his twin's head. He nuzzled him, sighing softly. "I love you. You're going to be fine." He said softly. "I won't stop until you believe it too."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whimpered and nuzzled closer to his twin. Wishing he could believe Ford's words. No, not wishing to believe his words. But trying not to let hope take over and hurt him in the long run.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You're going to stay with me and Fiddleford for a while." Ford said firmly. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan looked away from his twin but said nothing against his brother's wishes. He could use a break from flying so much, and just relax for a while.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Let me take care of you this time." Ford said softly, letting his aura shrink and wrap around Stanley. He wanted his twin to be relaxed and comfortable.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whimpered and cuddled into his twin, the idea of staying was sounding more and more appealing by the second. No running, for a while, sleeping in an actual bed, and just relaxing for a while.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford smiled sadly, rubbing his back. Fiddleford peeked in, smiling at them and conjuring a blanket for them.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed happily at the warm blanket being draped over himself and his twin. It was nice, this feeling of warmth. Been a long time since he's last felt like this.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Get some rest." Stanford whispered, kissing his head. "You're safe here."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan tried to stay up for a while longer, but soon enough his exhausted body agreed with Ford. His mind began to slowly drift off as sleep started to claim him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Soon Fiddleford and Stanford were both cuddled up to Stanley, keeping him safe and warm. They soothed his nightmares and smiled when he settled into a deeper sleep.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan fell asleep with ease now that the two monsters were holding him close. Their presence alone fighting away the dark memories and feelings Stan always seemed to have clinging around him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Hours passed and the two had fallen asleep against Stanley. They had used a lot of energy to keep Stan's memories at bay.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stanley began to whimper and writhe in his sleep, as dark memories, turning into darker nightmares began to surface. Making the poor furie want to wake up, but he couldn't. It's one of the reasons why he didn't want to sleep too often the last two years. His darkest fears come to light and make things worse in his dreams/nightmares.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford wrapped around him, unconsciously letting his aura out to calm him. He snored into Stanley's ear, his heart beating calmly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stanley whimpered but was able to get back to a slightly better sleep. The nightmares were still there, but at least even while asleep, Stan still had Ford by his side.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford soon woke up and kissed their heads. He stood, walking away to heat up their dinner.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan groaned at the kiss but didn't wake from his restful sleep. Too content to get up, and too relaxed for once to want to move.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford sighed, snuggling deeper into his twin. He hid his face in Stan's neck, snoring softly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grumbled and folded his wings to wrap around his twin and held him even closer. Loving the warmth and kindness radiating off of his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford sighed, stirring and blinking a little. He stayed against Stan, warm and carefully held. "Stanley?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan groaned, ignoring his twin and trying to sleep for a little while longer. He's been deprived of his 'normal' sleep schedule for a long while now and he wants to sleep more. So Stan just held Ford a bit tighter and cuddled closer to him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford sighed, but cuddled back into his twin. He gently poked and prodded his twin, giggling at his grumbles. It had been too long since he was able to freely touch Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan did his best to ignore Ford's prodding fingers, wanting to just get a bit more sleep and enjoy the comfort of having his twin in his arms.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ford stop, wanna sleep," Stan groaned out as Ford continued to 'assault' him with his fingers.

**literal-antique-trash**

"But you've been asleep for hours!" He whined, pouting. Ford kissed his nose, missing his lips. "Please?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan groaned. "Five more minutes," he asked, trying to sleep for a little longer.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford sighed, but nodded. He settled back down, tucking his head under Stan's chin. He gently rubbed his chest.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed happily and tried his best to get some more sleep in before waking up.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford chuckled when he saw his boyfriend being used as a teddy bear. He walked closer and ran his hand over Stanley's hair.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan purred and nuzzled his head into the warm hand. It felt really nice.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford and Fiddleford smiled at the sound. Stanley was adorable. Soon enough Ford felt the call of nature and he started to squirm under Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grumbled, but knew the wiggling his twin was doing wasn't to wake him up. Opening his wings and arms, Stan let his twin get up to answer nature's call, while he quickly snatched up Fidds and cuddled the wizard close.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford squeaked, looking at the furie in shock. Ford quickly scurried away, sighing when he went to relieve himself.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan purred and nuzzled Fidds as his new 'teddy bear' to cuddle with. While Ford went off to take care of business.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford sighed, relenting and laying against Stan while he waited for his boyfriend to come back.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed happily and cuddled Fidds nice and close to his chest, arms and wings wrapped around the wizard. "Mine," he grumbled out, content to just lay around all day long.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford came back out, head tilting a bit. Fiddleford and Stanley's auras were very close. Walking forward, he let his snakes lead him to them and giggled when they told him what they saw.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grumbled at hearing the tiny hisses of Ford's snakes and tried to reach out with one arm to find his twin. The furie still refusing to get up and off the couch.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford took careful steps forward, not wanting to hit anything. He yelped when his brother's claws hit his leg.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Smiling Stan grabbed Ford and pulled him into his cuddly trap. Wings opening up enough for him to adjust Ford so that he and Fidds' heads were resting on his chest. "Mine," he grumbled out while holding the two monsters close.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Stanley!" Ford whined, blushing. He had never seen Stanley so cuddly. He loved it, but it really was getting hot and he was hungry. His snakes hissed, gently nipping at Stan's jaw.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Don' wanna get up, too comphy," He complained to the snakes. Stan really didn't want to get up.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford huffed, his aura going around Stan. He made sure that his brother felt his mild irritation.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grumbled but still refused to let go of Ford and Fidds.

**literal-antique-trash**

The irritation came in full force and he whined. "Stanley!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan groaned and finally opened his eyes. "Ford I really don't wanna get up, I'm too comfy." He pouted at his twin. "Do we have to get up?" He asked, trying to get more time lying down on the couch.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You don't have to." Fiddleford said softly, petting his hair. "Stanford just hasn't ate today. In my own experience, he gets cranky fast when he's hungry."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Oh I know, remember I've known him longer Fiddle-nerd," Stan chuckled out, remembering Ford's cranky bouts of hunger when they were younger. "You two can get up, but I'm not moving, I'm too comfy to get up." Stan opened his wings and loosened his grip gently. So the two monsters could escape.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford immediately stood, stretching. He hurried to the kitchen, his snakes leading the way. Fiddleford got up next, chuckling. He conjured some stuffed toys that looked like Ford and himself, a calming aura radiating off him. He placed them in Stan's arms, kissing his head. "I'll make sure to save you some dinner."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Thanks," Stan smiled, before cuddling his new toys close and curling up on the couch comfortably. This was a lot nicer than the tree's Stan's been sleeping in the last few months. 

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford kissed his head, walking out and meeting Ford in the kitchen. Stanford was digging through the cabinets, stuffing his face with something sweet. He turned when he felt someone come in the kitchen and smiled.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan hummed and cuddled close to his new toys, he wanted to sleep some more, but he was already awake and just didn't wanna move his butt off the comfy couch. "Save me some food,I'm probably gonna go through the last of your groceries." Stan told the two monsters in the kitchen.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford giggled while Fiddleford sighed. "Looks like we're gonna need to make more trips then." Between the two, they would eat Fiddleford out of house and home.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"So what've you been up to one you got out of college Sixer?" Stan asked from his comfy place. He really didn't wanna move from his warm place.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Me and Fiddleford study the town." He said, munching on his cookies. "There's plenty of strange things going around here."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blinked at that, he didn't see anything strange about the town before, when he was flying earlier. Or even a few days ago when he was hunting for his target. "What strange things?" He asked, truly curious.

**literal-antique-trash**

"There are creatures here." Fiddleford said, shuddering. "Things that aren't like us... Beasts."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blinked at that, he didn't like how Fidds had said that. "How are they beasts?" He asked, getting worried as to what his twin had gotten up to in the last six years here.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford leant into Fiddleford. He knew the wizard was thinking about the Gremloblin. "They're like animals." Ford mumbles. "Monsters like us... But completely lacking in compassion."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan raised a brow that he knew they couldn't see, but still he said. "I kinda doubt that Fiddlenerd. If that was true the core would be forced to send out furies like me to get rid of these 'monsters'." Stan told the wizard. He didn't believe them about the 'monster' monsters since what he said was true. Also the only creatures that lacked compassion were serial killers that were sick in the head.

**literal-antique-trash**

"They haven't committed any crimes." Ford said, sighing. "Like I said, they're like animals. They don't know what they're doing. They act purely on instinct."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan wasn't too sure about this, but he'd make up his mind later on. These creatures, if he ever meets one that is. "If you say so Sixer." Stan mumbled out.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford sighed, kissing Fiddleford's cheek. He let himself be led to the table, sitting down and eating the baked chicken.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan's stomach grumbled as the scent of freshly cooked food made its way to the furie's nose. He licked his lips and wanted to get up and eat, but he was too comfy.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Come and eat Stanley, or your brother will eat the whole chicken." Fiddleford said, chuckling as Ford dug into his food with enthusiasm.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grumbled as he forced himself to get up. He knew that Fidds was right, cause if there was one thing that Stan knew of his brother, was that if he was left alone with food it would be all gone in a near instant. The same could be said for the furie, since he has quite the appetite as well.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford served the furie, smiling when he came in. He sat down, digging into his own food. "Thank you Fiddleford!" Ford said, smiling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan nodded as well, not voicing his thanks due to a mouth full of food. He moaned at the taste of actual home cooked food filling his empty belly. It'd been a long time since he's eaten a good meal.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford surprised everyone and put some of his food on Stanley's plate. He was worried for Stanley, laying against him he had been able to feel his ribs.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blinked but did no comment and went to dig into more food. It's been a long while since he's had anything decent to eat, and he was not going to waste this opportunity.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford watched him, worried. He would have to feed Stanley much more. He was too thin. "Is it good?" He asked, smiling softly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Delicious," Stan finally spoke after taking a large drink of water. He was loving the food so much.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Are you going to want dessert? I made pie." He said, smiling at Stanley.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan licked his lips at the thought of more food, let alone PIE. He loved pie. "What kind of pie?"

He asked around a mouth full of food.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Apple." Stanford said, beaming. "He makes the best pie Stan!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smirked at that. "I'll be the judge of that." He smirked at his twin, even if Ford couldn't see it.

**literal-antique-trash**

"It's almost as good as Ma's." He said, smiling. He knew that Stanley absolutely adored Ma's cooking. His snakes hissed happily at the mention of dessert.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whistled at that. If Ford was willing to compare the wizard's baking skills to their mother, then it had to be good. But Stan had to be careful, eating all this food was starting to hurt his stomach.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford blushed, but got up and served them the pie. Kissing Stanford's head, he gave him the fork and took his plate away. Stanford flushed, but giggled.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled at seeing the two together. Fidds was good for Ford. Much better than Stan anyways. Stan sighed at that and began to slowly eat his pie. He loved it the moment the taste hit his tongue. It was delicious.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Told you!" Ford said, smiling and digging in. "This is great Fiddleford! Thank you."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Show off," Stan muttered, referring to his twin's ability to read auras. "Yeah, thanks Fidds, this is really good." Stan smiled and ate his pie slowly, making sure to savor it, as well as ensure he didn't get sick eating so much in one sitting.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You're welcome." Fiddleford said. "Well, we only have one bedroom that's suitable for people to sleep in... Would you like to sleep with us?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blinked, "I thought I was gonna sleep on the couch." He mentioned, not even thinking of sleeping in a bed. He hasn't slept on once since Columbia, heck they didn't even have beds in the Fury Corps.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Why would we make you sleep there?" They asked, tilting their heads. Fiddleford sighed "There's plenty of space, Stanley. We'd love it if you laid in there with us."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I'd rather not," Stan told them. It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea of sleeping with them, far from it. But the nights were long and hard in Columbia, especially when word got out WHY he was in there. Rico and Jorge had kept their distance from him, but Jorge warmed up once he heard of Stan sparring the kid he was sent to kill. Considering she was his daughter, he was in the monster's favor. But Stan never 'cashed in' on it. Mostly on the lines of Jorge attempting to kill him constantly before learning the whole story.

Sadly he was never left unscathed from those nights in Columbia. Stan shook his head and tried to think of something else and keep his brother and friend from seeing the darkness still surrounding him.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Are you sure?" Ford asks softly. "We just want to make sure that you can get a proper rest." They wanted to keep the darkness away.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, I'm sure, 'sides I like the couch, it likes ta hug my butt." He smiled at his twin, and his twin's boyfriend.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Okay." Ford said, looking down. He tried to swallow his disappointment. "We'll get you some more blankets."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Thanks Sixer," Stan smiled kindly at his twin. He missed sharing a bed with Ford, a lot, but he'd feel more comfortable not having to worry about someone else if he has a nightmare. He's seen the damage when he lashes out at the terrors that haunt him in his sleep.

**literal-antique-trash**

He smiled weakly, nodding. "You're welcome." He mumbled softly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled as he got up and kissed his twin on the forehead, "Hey if I have a nightmare, I'll come up and join you okay."

Stan offered to cheer his brother up a bit.

**literal-antique-trash**

He nodded, flushing a little. "Okay Stan." He said softly. He hugged him, putting a little of his aura around Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled and kissed his twin again, before grabbing his dishes and taking them over to the sink. He was going to clean them, and not just 'bum around' his twin's house.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford smiled. He was worried for the furie, but he would respect Stan's wished. "Thank you kindly." He told him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yer welcome, and thanks for cuddling with me earlier." Stan chuckled out as he remembered grabbing the wizard to hold him close.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Ah, no problem." He said softly, blushing slightly. "It's not the first time I've been used as a teddy."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I take it Poindexter's kept you in bed late on more than one occasion?" Stan asked teasingly. Remembering when he himself had been used as a teddy by his twin when they were younger.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford smiled. He couldn't help but be a little clingy. It was scary in the dark. "You have no idea." Fiddleford said, chuckling. "Every time I tried to move, his snakes bit me."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Oh yeah, they're as territorial as Ford," Stan chuckled, remembering a few times he was softly bit as well as a kid and teen by his twin's snakes.

"And as possessive," he chuckled out.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford agreed, laughing himself. "It's not their fault." Ford said, pouting. "Stop laughing at me."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"We're not laughing at you Poindexter, just sharing some experiences." Stan laughed as he finished washing the dishes and putting them up to dry.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Sure." Ford said, sticking his tongue out at him. Fiddleford chuckled, petting his head.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ah come on, at least I'm not sharing those stories," Stan reminded his twin of the particularly embarrassing ones that were never mentioned for obvious reasons. Also Stan didn't want to be a soprano/neutered by his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford's snakes hissed, narrowing their eyes. Anything that upset Ford upset them in turn. "Thank goodness for that." Ford murmured, sighing.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hey I'm not gonna talk about it," Stan told the snakes. "And I'm sure you shared some embarrassing stories about me." Stan smiled at his twin as he started to walk out of the kitchen and into the front room.

It was pretty late now, considering it was around noon earlier when they'd all taken a nap and now it was just past sunset.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I seem to remember something about you wearing dresses?" Fiddleford said, smiling. "Ford told me you used to play Princess Unattainable for him."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan's face flushed a deep red at that. He'd hoped his twin wouldn't bring up that memory. "Why did you tell him that one?" Stan asked his twin, face nearly completely red in embarrassment. His wings twitching at the reminder of wearing that dress.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I thought you looked cute!" Stanford said, giggling. This was before the accident. It had been a game that he loved playing. After, it had dampened a little. "I bet he did honey." Fiddleford said, kissing his head.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blushed in embarrassment, but there was a soft, fond smile on his face. Remembering Ford's bright brown eyes from back then, how they'd light up when Stan would dress up as the princess from the nerd game. "Yeah, well you try wearing a dress with no wing holes." Stan grumbled out, no real venom in his voice.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford smiled, reaching out and holding his hand. "You always wore it for me." He said softly. "Thank you."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled kindly at his twin. "Y'er welcome Sixer." He squeezed Ford's hand gently, loving the feel of the scaled hand in his own clawed one again.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford hummed, though the bright smile on his face spoke volumes. Fiddleford watched, a smile on his face. He was so glad that the twins were still so close.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan pulled Ford in for a quick, albeit tight hug. "God I've missed you Ford," Stan whispered into Ford's 'hair'.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford made sure that Stan couldn't pull away, hiding his face in Stan's neck. He took a small breath, eyes closing at Stan's scent. He always smelled of the earth and fire. "I missed you too." He mumbled, nuzzling him. "So much Stanny." He said it much like the way he did when they were children.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan held Ford even tighter at hearing those words. Words he hasn't heard since he was a teenager. Wrapping his wings around his twin and holding him even closer, oh how he wanted to never let go.

But he had to, Ford belonged with Fidds, not him.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Why don't I leave you two alone for a little bit?" Fiddleford asked kindly, standing. He kissed their heads. "I've got a few potions to work on." He knew that they needed some time. Being separated for a decade was hard for Stanford. There was many times where Fiddleford had to comfort his gorgon boyfriend.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan didn't respond, even when Fidds kissed his forehead, too lost in the feeling of his twin in his arms/wings again. It felt so nice, so right just to have Ford back again. Even if he didn't deserve him.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Okay Fiddleford. I love you." Ford said, smiling when he was kissed gently. Fiddleford walked away and Ford nuzzled Stanley, a happy hum leaving his lips. It felt so good to be in his brother's arms again. He had missed it so much.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moved their bodied over to a single orange plaid recliner that looked big enough to fit two average sized monsters. Making sure to leave the couch be, as it would be his bed for the night. "Have you been okay staying here with Fidds?" Stan asked his twin softly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford nodded, resting comfortably in Stan's arms. He clutched at Stan's shirt, making sure that he had a tight grip. Stanley wouldn't leave him again. "He's great." Ford mumbled, smiling. "I'm so lucky to have him."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan hummed in agreement. Fidds was a good man, the furie could tell just by looking at him. "Are you happy living here, instead of doing something else?" Stan asked softly. Trying not to let it show how worried he was for his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford frowned. He was happy here, he really was, but sometimes... He thought of their dream. He thought of him and Stan, on a boat battling strange things and finding treasure. He closed his eyes, snakes moving and showing his discomfort. "Sometimes I think about the Stan O' War." He said softly, clutching tighter to Stan's shirt.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The furie held Ford closer at that. He's thought of the old ship too. Probably torched or sunk once more by now. But on the days he allowed himself to reminisce. "I think about her too sometimes, not often, but now and then when traveling." Stan murmured against Ford's scaled skin.

**literal-antique-trash**

"D-do you think that we'll be able to do it one day?" He asked quietly, shivering lightly when Stan's breath puffed against his skin. "I want to go on the sea at least once before I die."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan pulled away a little bit to look his twin in the eye. "Now where's this talk of dying coming from?" Stan asked seriously. "We're both in our 30s Ford, nowhere near a dying age yet." He reminded his twin. "And we can do it one day, if you want to." He smiled softly at his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford looked down, shrugging. "Just want to make sure that I do everything I want to." He said softly. "With you... You leave so often and I worry that one day you'll never come back." It had been something he was afraid of since pop had kicked Stan out.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blinked and frowned sadly at that. "Ah Ford," Stan sighed, leaning forward to kiss his twin gently on the lips.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford gasped, milky eyes wide. He slowly melted into the kiss, moving his hand to cup Stan's cheek and bring him closer.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moaned softly, kissing back a little harder. He wanted to reassure his twin that he'd be alright. But that might be a lie, and Stan hated lying to Ford.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford whimpered a little, sinking into his arms. He let Stan take charge, content to take all the attention Stan would give him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan let his tongue poke out and lick Ford's lips gently. Silently asking for entrance but never once forcefully pushing past the barrier.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford's mouth opened as he moaned softly. His eyelashes fluttered and he brought his other hand up to pull Stan closer.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moaned softly as he slipped his tongue into his twin's mouth and kissed him nice and slowly.

His tongue tracing all along Ford's delicious mouth.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford mewled, his heart warm and light. He was so happy he was nearly glowing, his aura wrapping around them.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whimpered softly as Ford's bright and innocent aura wrapped around him. As he slowly deepened the kiss even more, loving the feel of his twin. Just Ford's mouth against his, his scent of earth and old books, Ford's body in his arms, wings wrapped around them both. God he's missed this.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford had missed this so much. The comforting weight of Stan's wings on his back, the smell of his twin on his nose. His mouth, so gentle and loving... It all made him quiver with need.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan felt Ford shiver, and could feel through his aura how he wanted to do more. The furie wanted to as well, but now wasn't the place, nor the time for that. Ending the kiss slowly, as to enjoy the last few moments of it, Stan soon sighed and looked his brother in the eye.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I can only stay for so long, if I stay too long the core will find me. And they will try to kill me." Stan told Ford honestly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford let out a confused mewl when Stanley ended the kiss. Then he paled at the words. Stanley couldn't leave! He just got back! "N-no!" He whimpers, clinging to him. "Y-you're safe here!" He was quick to explain the shield they had put around the house. It was to ward off the beasts and prevent others from knowing they were there.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan licked his lips, trying his hardest to not make his twin upset. "I can't stay in here forever Ford. And I can't risk your life or Fidds'. Even if I am safe here." It wasn't a pride thing. It was a fear thing. Stan was afraid of the core finding him. Because if they do, they will kill him, there will be no 'judgement' they will simply kill him. And they'll use anyone close to Stan for leverage. It's an unspoken rule in the core, that betraying them is worse than outright 'attacking' them. Because of what they'd do to 'betrayers'. Like Stan.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Please don't leave me." Ford says, tears gathering in his eyes. One slid down his cheek and he hugged Stan tight, sobbing softly. He didn't want to believe it. He knew that he was less experienced when it came to the world, but he had to hope that Stan was wrong.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Oh Ford, no, no, I don't want to leave." He reassured his twin, reaching up to wipe away his tears. "I'd give anything to stay with you and Fidds, to not have to leave. To live here in peace," Stan sighed heavily. "But I'm scared, oh by Paul Bunyan I'm scared. I'm scared that they'll use you or hurt you to make me cooperate." Stan whispered, hoping that his twin hadn't heard, but more likely than not he had.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford hiccuped, having heard the last part. He sniffed, nuzzling the hands and trying to stop his tears. He knew he shouldn't have been crying, but he couldn't help it. "Why won't you let us help?" He asked shakily, breath hitching. "Why won't you let us take care of you?" He hid his face in Stan's neck. "We can protect you."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I'm scared of what they'll do to you." Stan whimpered out, terrified at the thought of losing his twin. The core could be very cruel. "I don't wanna lose you," Stan whimpered out. Holding Ford even closer than before.

**literal-antique-trash**

"And I don't want to lose you." Ford said, sniffling. "Let us help you Stanny. Please..."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan bit his lip, he didn't know what to do. He needed someone's help, but could he really asked his twin and Ford's boyfriend to keep away the people who wanted to kill him? "C-can I sleep on it?" Stan asked softly, "And I can tell you my answer in the morning?"

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford nodded, going back to silently clinging to his twin. Their previous conversation had really shaken him up. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out all the fear and anxiety he was feeling. He would have to talk to Fiddleford.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed and just held his twin close. Just in case he decided to leave. He didn't want to, but Stan had to think of all his options before doing anything else. He stayed quiet and just tried to help his twin calm down from what he'd just told him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford slowly relaxed against Stan, eyes shut and breathing slow. He could never really take bad news well. He always ended up crying himself to sleep. He kept a firm grip on his twin's shirt, but was otherwise out cold.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed as he noticed that his twin had gone to sleep in his arms. Adjusting his hold, Stan moved for into a bridal carry, and took his sleeping twin up to the only bedroom in the house. "Hey Fidds, you up here?" Stan called out softly, making sure not to wake his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Yes!" Fiddleford said, bent over a small cauldron. "What's going on? Is everyone okay?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Everything's fine, Ford just passed out is all, so I brought him up here to get some sleep." Stan told the wizard calmly. As he carried up his resting twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford nodded, not taking his eyes off of the bubbling liquid. This was something that requires a lot of attention. "Did your talk go okay?" He asked, a little concerned.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Sort of," Stan stated, but didn't elaborate. From what he could see Fidds needed to concentrate on the concoction he was making.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford turned his back on the potion. It would spoil, but his concern for the twins outweighed his concern for the potion. Giving them a look over, he could see the tears that had dried on Stanford's cheeks. "What happened?" He asked seriously.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan gulped, he didn't want Fidds to know, but it'd be hard to lie to the wizard. So Stan told him a bit of the truth. "I told him I couldn't stay for long, because of the core."

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford knew that wasn't the whole truth, but decided not to push it. He nodded, standing up and walking over. "Sit down Stanley." he said, taking Stanford and tucking him in.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan was nervous, but did as the mage said and sat in a simple chair that was kept in the bedroom apparently. "Will Ford be okay?" He asked, feeling worried for his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

"He'll be fine." Fiddleford said sadly, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. "He just tired himself out." Then he stood, looking at Stanley. "Why don't you explain what went on." He said kindly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan bit his lip, his fangs not even breaking the skin, but as he cast a glance towards his twin, the furie knew he couldn't lie to the mage. So taking a breath, he told Fidds about his fears, and why he needed to leave. Even if he didn't want to. He also told him, about what the core might do to them if Stan doesn't comply. And what they'll do to him once they find him. "After that I just held Ford until he fell asleep." Stan finished softly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford listened, completely serious about the situation. He understood Stan's fears, but he hated that Stanley thought he was alone. "Listen, I have a way to fix this situation." He said, voice hushed. "It'll be breaking a lot of rules, but it'll be worth it." It wouldn't be anything to warrant a furie visit, but it would definitely shame him as a wizard.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"What is it?" Stan asked, worried for Fidds and at the same time hopeful that this could help him in the long run. And allow him to stay with Ford again. To no longer be alone.

**literal-antique-trash**

"If you can give me their names, I can erase their memories of you." Tampering with someone's mind like that was an awful thing in the wizard community. It was a breach of privacy and respect. "I won't let you two be separated anymore." Fiddleford said softly, grabbing his hand. "You've gone through enough suffering, I can see. Don't let them win."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"It's going to be a long list of names Fidds. I betrayed the core. I went against my orders, I'm an outcast to them." Stan told the wizard. He knew Fidds was sacrificing a lot for him and Ford. "They won't rest until I'm dead." Stan reminded the mage. Worried of the overall consequences.

Of what could happen to them.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'll take my chances." He said gently, patting his hand. "Write down a list and I'll do it. I care about you too Stanley, don't forget that."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan flushed, whether it was from embarrassment or from happiness he didn't know. But Stan nodded and knew that in the morning he'd have quite the list to write up for Fidds. "Okay, I'll write it up first thing tomorrow." Stan promised the mage.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Good!" He said, suddenly chipper. "Now, are you still going to sleep on the couch? I've got to brew more potions and Stanford doesn't sleep so well alone." He knew it was a dirty trick using Stanford to get Stanley to stay, but it would help both twins in the long run.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The furie was uncertain of what to do, he wasn't too keen on sleeping with someone due to his frequent nightmares. And the fact that he attacks whatever is near him when asleep. But glancing over at his twin, Stan's mind was made up. "Alright I'll sleep up here, but please stop me if I start thrashing in my sleep." Stan begged the wizard.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Of course Stanley." Fiddleford soothed, kissing his head. "Now off to bed, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, yea," Stan groused out as he walked on over to the bed to get some sleep. Easily cuddling up to Ford without even trying.

"Night Fiddle-nerd," Stan sighed as he cuddled with Ford.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Goodnight Stanley." Fiddleford said with a chuckle. He put a small bubble around himself, letting the two rest in the dark while he sat in light. Though they wouldn't see it. Stanford sighed, curling into his twin and nuzzling him gently.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan signed as well, and easily fell asleep. So much faster than in the past. Possibly due to the fact that he felt safe and had his twin with him again.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford worked late into the night, checking on them periodically. He smiled at their cuddling forms, his heart warm. Stanford wrapped around his twin, snoring softly into his ear. He felt so warm and nice.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grumbled in his sleep.

A nightmare was coming on, and the furie could feel it.

And it wasn't going to be a pretty one.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford frowned, a sense of fear coming to him. He grunted, tightening his hold on Stan and letting out a comforting wave.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whimpered still, this nightmare was persistent. It always found a way to hurt him. It was the one about the little girl he had been sent to kill.

And it always ended with him finishing her off, and not sparing her.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford groaned, nuzzling his twin. He wrapped his arms around Stanley, snakes hissing comfortingly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whimpered all the same. But the comfort Ford was giving him helped a bit.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford sent out his aura, wrapping around them.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed, his body relaxing, but his mind still forced to relive the event that changed his life.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford checked in, smiling at them. They looked peaceful, so he left them alone.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

While Stan's body was relaxed, his mind was a hundred miles away back in Columbia on that hot summer's day. He'd been hunting for his target for three days now and hadn't lucked out on finding his target, so deciding to take a break and get something to eat. Stan had flown down to the town to get something nice to eat. That's when he found her, or rather she came up to him by chance.

Stan had gotten her a churro, and asked her name so that he could get her back to her parents. But when she told him her name, he was shocked to find out that she was his target. Knowing what he had to do, Stan let her finish her treat, before passing judgement. No one interfered, even if they wanted to, it wouldn't help. Stan looked the little gorgon in the eyes and saw her crime, shattering a stone person whom had been tormenting her and her younger sister. Stan was about to pull back and say that she was innocent, but his hands acted without his consent. His voice and mouth working against him as well, calling for her crime of death, and thus passing judgement of death. Stan tried to stop, but his body refused to do as he wanted it to.

Outside of his dream, Stan let out a low whimper.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford's own dreams weren't happy. He was trapped in the darkness, alone and crying out for someone to help. But no one was there, not for him. They had called him a monster, a mistake. They had took his eyes and left him to fend for himself.

He cried and cried for someone, anyone to hear him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan tried to fight against his body, when he heard something, he heard a familiar sound of crying. It, it sounded like Ford. Pulling away from his body somehow, Stan ran from the child and to where the crying was coming from. He had to find him, he had to help Ford, somehow.

Stan started to call out for his twin, though outside he was still sleeping peacefully.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford whimpered, running forward. He tripped, falling to the ground. "P-PLEASE!" He screams. "I'm scared.... Please no more!" Stanford was terrified of the dark. It was something he didn't tell anyone, not even Stanley. He was great at hiding it, but it niggled at the back of his mind.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan ran as fast as he could once he heard his brother screaming. And then he saw it, it was darkness, deep in an alley it seemed to be all encompassing. Taking a breath and steeling his nerves, Stan flew into the darkness and went to search for his terrified twin. "Ford, Ford where are you?" He called out in search of his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Stanley?" He asked, breathing harshly. He whimpers, getting up and stumbling forward. "Stanley!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ford," Stan called out, listening for the calls of his twin. And then he saw it, it was hard to see in the darkness, but somehow Stan could make out the shape of his twin on the ground. "Ford I'm coming," Stan shouted out to his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford is sobbing, blindly grasping at the air. "Stanley!" He calls, so very afraid.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan flew down and landed before his twin, watching as he grasped the air around him. God Stan hated this sight. It was so similar to when Ford first had his eyes taken away from him. "Ford, I'm right here," Stan told him softly, walking calmly towards his panicking twin. "I'm not going anywhere Sixer." Stan promised.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I-I can't! I can't see!" Stanford wails. "It's so dark!" He tried to find his twin, whimpering when he couldn't find him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ford it's okay, just follow the sound of my voice okay." Stan called out to his twin, letting him know where he was. "You can do this Ford, it's okay. You're not alone, I'm right here." Stan told his twin, not moving from his position and instead just smiled and waited for Ford to come to him.

He knows Ford can do this.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford sobbed, slowly making his way forward. His hands slowly moved around, searching for Stanley. When he felt something brush his fingers, he whimpers. "Stanley? Is that you?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, it's me, I'm right here Sixer." Stan smiled as he felt his twin's fingers brush against his chest. "You're not alone, I'm not going anywhere, and if the dark feels too much, I'll be right by your side." Stan smiled softly even if his twin couldn't see it in this strange dream.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford shook, running forward and hugging him tight. "It's scary in here!" He sobbed softly. "I don't like the dark, Stanny!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan wrapped his arms and wings around his twin securely. Reassuring him that he was okay. "Let's get out of here then," Stan smiled softly at his twin as he soon began to spread his wings. "Hold on tight Sixer," Stan teased as he got ready for liftoff.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford clung to him, burying his face in Stanley's neck. He sniffled, trying not to be afraid.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan jumped into the air and flew around in a few circles before heading back to someplace that had light. It took a while, with Stan reassuring his twin that he was okay. "It's okay Sixer, as long as we're together, nothing can hurt us." Stan smiled down at his twin and smiled as he saw light in front of them. No shapes of patches of land but there was light at least. "We're almost there Poindexter," Stan grinned at the sight of something other than darkness and his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Okay Stanley." He said softly, still shaking. "Is it going to be dark too?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"No, we'll be in the sun Ford, I promise." Stan grinned as he dove into the light and arrived at his favorite beach from traveling. He'd gotten some short vacation time in the Caribbean, it was very enjoyable. Even if he had been alone then, but now he's got Ford with him. "Hang tight Ford I'm gonna land real quick." He told his twin as he looked for a safe spot to land on the beach.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford sniffled, nodding. "Okay." He mumbled.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"We're here Sixer," Stan grinned as he placed his twin onto the sand and smiled. But he soon frowned when he noticed that Ford's eyes were closed. "Ford open yer eyes, ya can't see otherwise." Stan told his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

"B-but I can't see." Stanford said, shaking. He wanted to believe that he would see the sun again. He wanted to believe that he would see the warm smile on Stanley's face. That he could finally see what his boyfriend looked like. He wanted to believe so bad.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Just open yer eyes Stanfy," Stan begged his twin. "I'm right here, I promise I'll be the first thing you see, just open them, okay." Stan begged his twin. He had a feeling Ford could see in his dreams, since this was a dream, then he has to try at least.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford slowly opened his eyes, gasping. There was... Stanley? His shaking hand slowly reached out, touching Stanley's face. "Stanley?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hey Sixer," Stan smiled softly, a few tears prickling in the corners of his eyes at the sight of his twin's old brown eyes, not the milky grey he'd become used to.

"I told you we'd be in the sun." He smiled as a tear or two streaked down his cheeks.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford gasped, throwing himself at Stanley and kissing him. He could see! He could see! "Stanley!" He said, too shocked to say anything else.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan laughed and spun his twin around in a circle with him, grinning and kissing his twin. Happy, so happy that Ford could see again, even if it would be in a dream. This was much better than the sight of Ford's milky and sightless eyes, to see life and light in them. To have Ford truly look at him.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You look..." Stanford breathed when they pulled away. "Beautiful." A flush was firmly on his cheeks. He leant in again, kissing him and nuzzling him gently.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moaned into the kiss, and then kissed back. Oh Moses how he's missed this. Stan pulled away and smirked at his twin. "If you think I'm beautiful then yer breath's about to be take away Sixer, take a look around." He smiled and gestured around the beach they were on.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford doubted it. There was nothing in this world more beautiful than the Stanley. But he took a look around. The scene was breathtaking. "This is amazing."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah it is," Stan smiled at the beautiful scenery. "I came here for a vacation when I worked for the core." Stan informed his twin. "We're on an island in the Caribbean."

**literal-antique-trash**

"I've never been there." Stanford admits. "Did you have a good time?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"It was alright, but it was lonely." Stan sighed, before smiling at his twin. "But now I can make a memory here with you." 

"Wanna play around in the sand Sixer?" He grinned teasingly at his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford nodded, giggling. He pulled Stan forward, running and jumping up and down like an excited child.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan laughed and followed his twin onto the beach, running around and looking for something simple and fun for them to do. And then he realized what would be best, "Hey Sixer, wanna build a sand castle?" While Stan was having fun in his dream, outside he ended up laughing a bit in his sleep, as well as relaxing more and holding Ford even closer. This dream was better than any he's had in a long time.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford nodded, a bright smile on his face. He sat in the sand, digging his fingers through it and sighing. Outside of the dream, Stanford was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. He was so happy.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"How long's it been since you were at the beach?" Stan asked, taking a seat next to his twin and started to build up the sand. Outside his face was smiling happily, and he ended up almost saying something. But just ended up keeping mostly quiet.

**literal-antique-trash**

"It's been ten years." He admits, blushing. "It... Didn't feel right, going without you."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blushed at that. "Ahh Sixer," Stan didn't know what to say. He paused but continued to use his hands to work on their sand castle. Before smiling softly and telling his twin. "Well you won't have to hold off for much longer. Cause I'm staying."

**literal-antique-trash**

"Y-you are?" He asked, hands freezing. It seemed too good to be true. "W-what about being afraid?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I'm still afraid," Stan stated. Adding a couple of small stones to the castle. "But Fidds reassured me that there's a way to get the core off my back." Stan smiled softly. "So that way I don't have to live in fear of them finding me."

**literal-antique-trash**

"W-what does Fiddleford look like?" He asked, eyes wide. "I-I want to know Stanley!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan paused and hummed for a moment, he looked to the right and grinned at the sight of a stick in the sand. Grabbing it, he quickly began to draw what Fidds looked like and it was an incredibly accurate depiction of the mage. Outside of the dream, Stan murmured out Fidds name. Gaining the wizard's attention.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford blinked, having already finished his potions. He went over to them, yawning and sliding between them. He was asleep in minutes. "He's gorgeous." Stanford murmured, gently tracing the image.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, he's alright," Stan smiled and was about to suggest swimming when he noticed that someone else was on the beach with them. Namely the mage that he'd just drawn in the sand. "Fidds, what're you doing here?" Stan asked the wizard who was standing next to the tree line.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford blinked, looking at them in shock. Stanford was... Seeing? "H-how?" He asks as Stanford stands to walk over to him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan just blinked as he watched his twin move over to get a better look at his boyfriend. He wondered why they were so shocked. This was a dream after all. Anything can happen in dreams. So Stan moved back to the castle, while watching the nerds from the corner of his eye.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford smiles at Fiddleford, cupping his cheeks. His eyes are big and brown, sparking with light. It makes Fiddleford lose his breath. "You're beautiful." Stanford said, committing every aspect of Fiddleford's face to memory. "I-I never thought I would see you."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled at their intimate moment and let them be to relax. And enjoy the sight of one another. "Wonder how long this dream is gonna be?" Stan mused softly to himself. Though the view was nice they needed some more stuff to make this more fun. So the furie decided to make a nice wooden shack for the three to enjoy.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford put his hands on Stanford's hips, bringing him closer. "You'll see one day." He promised, pressing their foreheads together. "I promise." Stanford sniffs, kissing him and trying to make it last. He had to remember the feel of Fiddleford's lips on his own and getting to see the way his cheeks flushed. He had to remember blue eyes, bright and beautiful. "I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you too darlin'." Fiddleford said back, kissing his head.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blushed at the sight and looked away as he decided to move over and onto the hammock he made. "Wonder when the nerds will notice I'm over here?" Stan muttered to himself as he relaxed with a fruity drink in hand.

**literal-antique-trash**

They finally pulled away, glancing at Stanley. He was relaxing and they grinned. Looking at each other, they dashed forward and jumped into the hammock with Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ooof," Stan grunted out as the two monsters landed on his stomach. "A warning would a been nice," Stan groused out at them. No true venom in his voice.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford giggled, snuggling into him. He kissed his chin while Fiddleford kissed his cheek. "Where's the fun in that?" Fiddleford asks, a sly smile on his face.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed but smiled at his nerds. "Heh, nerds." Stan chucked out as he started to relax. "Still this is one hell of a dream huh?" He asked softly to the two monsters. /

**literal-antique-trash**

"It's amazing." Stanford said, smiling. "I never want to leave..." Fiddleford sighed, kissing his head. "We'll get there one day."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah once Sixer's eyes are better, I'm taking us all here for a nice long vacation." Stan smiled as he promised to take the two nerds somewhere nice once Ford was healed up.

**literal-antique-trash**

"That sounds amazing." He mumbled, looking at him with wide eyes.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yea it does," Stan smiled softly as he held his nerds nice and close. This was paradise, just the three of them resting and relaxing on a nice day.

Even if it was a dream, Stan wanted to make this a reality.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford smiled, laying between them with a small sigh. He closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep. "I love you two." He mumbled, smiling and nuzzling them.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Love you too Poindexter, and you're alright too Fiddlenerd." Stan chuckled out as he tried to fall asleep as well.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford chuckled, kissing his cheek. "You're alright too." he said softly, laying against them. Stanford snored softly and it made him smile.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan fell asleep too, and was enjoyable unconscious somehow within this strange dream.

**literal-antique-trash**

Morning came peacefully. Stanford woke up with a little yawn. It was dark, but this time, he wasn't afraid of it anymore. Nuzzling the body in front of him, he sighed softly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan groaned, he did not want to get up, but he could tell Ford was awake and nuzzling him, that or he was nuzzling Fidds. The furie couldn't tell and didn't really care at the moment as he tried to get more sleep.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Mornin'." Fiddleford mumbled, kissing Stanford gently. "Morning." He said back, smiling. Fiddleford smiled back, turning to Stan. "You hungry?" He asked, knowing he was awake.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"No, wanna sleep," Stan groaned trying to turn over, only to be stopped by someone's arm.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Come on Stanny! You've been asleep for hours." Stanford whined, pouting.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan groaned, before sighing, "Fine, I'll get up." He opened his eyes and groaned at the sunlight seeming to shine right into his eyes.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford smiled, sitting up. He let Fiddleford help him stand and was shooed off to shower. "You wanna sleep a little on the couch while I cook?" Fiddleford asked, smiling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yes please," Stan grinned happily as he made his way to the front room couch.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford chuckled, walking out with him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled at the sight of the couch and his two plush toys, grinning he grabbed the toys and plopped himself onto the comfortable sofa. "Ahh, call me when foods up," Stan smiled as he turned over to get a few more winks.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Alrighty." Fiddleford said, smiling at him. He left, making a hearty breakfast for the boys. They would be hungry.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed and closed his eyes, letting his body relax, and his arms cuddled up with the toys Fidds had made for him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford slowly came out, humming softly. He went to the kitchen, walking around and hugging Fiddleford tight.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed happily from the couch, and soon smiled at the scent of breakfast being cooked. "Fidds spoils him," Stan grunted softly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford turned, kissing him gently and sitting him down. Stanford was given the job of buttering the toast.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan tried to sleep a bit more, but the delicious scent of breakfast wafting up and into the air enticed Stan to get up and get something to eat for his poor belly. He was going to ensure he didn't eat too much. In case it all wanted to come back up instead of staying down where it belongs.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Stanley? You feeling up for breakfast?" Fiddleford asks, looking in at him. "Or do you want to sleep a little longer?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I'll eat, don't know what ta do after, but I am hungry." Stan grinned as he made his way into the kitchen where the delicious scent was coming from.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford smiled when Stanley walked in, waving. He was still buttering the last piece of toast. "He doesn't just eat up all the food." Fiddleford teased. "He helps too."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I can see that, tomorrow if I'm up early enough I'll make breakfast." Stan grinned at the nerds as he took a seat at the already set kitchen table.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Ooh, will you make Stancakes?" Stanford asked, excited. Fiddleford gave Stan a curious look.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You know it Sixer," Stan grinned at his twin. Promising Ford's favorite breakfast for tomorrow. "They're like pancakes but sometimes they get pieces of my feathers or hair in 'em." Stan chuckled out.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford made a face, but didn't say anything. If Ford wanted to eat them, he wouldn't judge. "Yes!" Stanford cheered, excited. He usually picked out the hair and feathers, but it made him feel nice when Stan cooked for him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan laughed and grinned at the sight of the food that Fidds and Ford were bringing over to the kitchen table. "Smells good Fiddle-nerd." Stan chuckled out.

He was in a really good mood this morning.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'm glad you're in a good mood." Fiddleford said, chuckling. "I made you two some omelettes." Ford let out a happy hum, kissing his cheek and nuzzling him before digging in.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grinned as he looked down at the omelet and began to dig in as well. Making sure to compliment Fidds too. "Yer not that bad of a chef Fiddle-nerd." Stan grinned at the mage before going back to his meal.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Thank ya. I'm going to go and get a few things together, don't forget what I told you Stanley." He said, walking off to his bedroom.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan nodded to the retreating mage and grimaced down at his eggs. That list he's gonna give Fidds will be a long one, that's for sure. It won't be just the monsters who 'hired' him. But also his trainers, coworkers, and quite a few part time 'bosses' who wanted to get back at him or have him killed. "Ford do you know where any pens and papers are around here?" Stan asked his twin after a couple silent bites of his breakfast. Reaching over he grabbed some toast Ford had buttered up.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Hmm... They should be in the drawer." He said, though he didn't point at any specific one. "Why? What are you writing?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Fidds needs me to make a list of everyone who knew me in the core. He said there's a way to stop them from hunting me down." Stan told his twin. He'll finally be able to relax once that spell was cast and Stan could live his life for once.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded, looking serious. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, not wanting to be useless around his twin.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan munched on his toast, thinking of something that his twin could do to help him. "Could you just be there, it's not gonna be easy writing this list." Stan told him. And it wouldn't be easy, Stan's got quite a few friends whom will have to forget him. Well, former friends, they turned on him when they found out what he'd done in Columbia.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Of course." He said, smiling softly at him. "I'd be happy to help."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Thanks Sixer," Stan smiled kindly at his twin. Stan returned to the last of his breakfast and enjoyed it immensely. "I gotta say though Fidds is a great cook." 

"How'd you two meet? You never told me in your letters." Stan asked Ford as he finished off his breakfast.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford flushed, smiling softly. "We met my freshman year." He said, sighing softly. "We got put as roommates, but we didn't talk much. I was still to upset about everything that happened at home." He moved his food around, frowning. "Then I was walking home after class... The girl who usually walked with me wasn't there so I went by myself." He grimaced, shuddering. "There were these bullies that liked to make me get hurt... I would have been hit by a car if Fiddleford hadn't have shown up."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan growled lowly that that. His clawed hand tightening into a fist at the mention of those 'bullies'. More like budding killers from what Stan could tell.

"Remind me to get or make something nice for Fidds," Stan told his twin. His voice tight with anger at the thought of those who'd hurt his beloved brother.

"What happened next?" Stan asked softly. Trying to regain his composure.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Fiddleford turned them into toads." Stanford said, giggling. "He let them hop back to their dorms and walked me home. I had bumped my knee when they pushed me, so he cleaned it up for me." He was smiling, love radiating through him. He was so lucky to have Fiddleford.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I'm glad you found him Sixer. Even if he was your roommate at first." Stan smiled kindly at his twin. "You wanna know one of my stories?" Stan offered, since Ford had just told him one of his own.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Yes please." Stanford said, smiling. He scoots forward, wanting to know everything his twin would tell him about the world.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan chuckled at his twin's actions. "Hehe, Alright Poindexter, just give me a sec to think of a good story that doesn't involve judgements." He smiled at his twin, before guiding him into the front room to share the story and write that list out.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford followed happily, sitting when he was guided to a seat. He was going to tell Stan that he could find the chair, but it was nice to be with Stan again. "Have you really been all around the world?" He asked, eyes big and curious.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ehh, kinda there are a few places I haven't seen or been to yet." Stan rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, his claws tangling in his long hair a bit. "But I think the place that held the most culture shock for me had to be in either Japan or in France." Stan mused as he tried to remember/discern which one was better/different.

**literal-antique-trash**

"What was it like?" Ford asked, bouncing a little. He was excited to hear about everything.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Well France was kinda nice, except I was working with Interpol for the first time and let me tell you. Serious differences in work ethics." Stan groaned, remembering some of the headaches he'd gotten from working with the different monsters overseas. "Then again Japan was kinda similar, though they were a bit more uhh open I guess about two men or women being together, uh somethin' along those lines." Stan mumbled Japan was weird to put it mildly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford nodded. "Did you at least get to enjoy your time there?" He asked softly, smiling. "Did you see cool stuff?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Well I did see that tall tower in Paris, after taking care of the monster I'd been assigned to pass judgement on." Stan mused, it was a nice sight, but it wasn't much to the furie. "Japan was okay, not much for sightseeing, but it was interesting while I was there." He chuckled, remembering the drinking contest with a few other agents.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Big tower?" He asked, head tilting. "Sounds weird." Then he chuckled along with Stan. "What did you get up to in Japan?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan laughed, "Yeah it was, don't get the point of it, supposed to be romantic er somthin'."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan paused for a moment, writing down a good thirty names before telling his twin what happened in Japan. "Not much aside from work, but we did all do out for binge drinking on our last day in Japan." 

"I held out 3rd longest, Jim and Dar both beat me though." Stan chuckled.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I've never drank before." Ford said, blushing. "What's it like?'

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan paused in his writing to turn and blink at his twin. "I can't really describe it Sixer, other than it's just drinking alcoholic beverages that can hurt you if you take too much at once." Stan wrote a bit more before stopping and adding, "Actually if I'm being honest some drinks are really bitter and don't taste too good, while others, taste really good. Just depends on the types of drinks you like."

**literal-antique-trash**

"So it's like regular drinks then?" Ford said, confused. "What's so special about it?" Fiddleford came down, smiling at them. He had a suitcase in hand. "That list ready?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Almost, and while yer down here, please explain to Sixer about drinking," Stan asked as he added another four dozen names onto the list. It was almost done, at 83, but there were still another ten names left before the list would be complete. Then Stan needed to read it over to make sure no names were doubled.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford hummed, putting his case down. He sat next to Ford and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Well sugar, it's like when you took that one potion I made by mistake." He explained. At Stan's look, he chuckled. "It was a prank one I was working on for a friend. When ya drink it, you think you're drunk. There's no alcohol involved though. He used it to prank some freshman." Ford wrinkled his nose. That hadn't been a pleasant experience. He had felt funny and uncomfortably warm.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"After we're done with this list and yer Spell Fidds, we're gonna get him properly drunk." Stan stated while pointing to his twin as he finished off the last ten names. Totaling the list count at 93 names. Thankfully it was on 2 papers, and Stan could see all the names, somewhat clearly. His penmanship wasn't always the best and probably wouldn't be for a nic long time.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Alright Stanley." Fiddleford said, chuckling. "I have to ask you something important... For this spell, I'll need to leave for a little while. Will you stay with Stanford?" Stanford frowned. He didn't want Fiddleford to go. He hugged him tight, nuzzling him much like a cat would.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"After bein' apart so long, I can't stand being away again." Stan told him honestly. "I'll stay, was gonna anyways, can't leave unless I wanna get killed." He stated calmly. Dying was never an issue with Stan, considering that with his job he could've died at any given time.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford smiled, nodding. "Alrighty then. I've got to go." He stood, kissing Stanford gently. "I love you." "I love you too. Be careful." Ford said quickly, whimpering. Fiddleford smiled again, walking over to Stan. He kissed his head, grabbing the list. "Take care you two. I'll be back as soon as I can."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Fidds," Stan called out before the mage could leave. "Please be careful, some of those monsters are not the type of creatures you wanna confront on a bad day. Please be safe, for both of our sakes." Stan begged the wizard.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford cupped his cheek, leaning in and kissing him quickly. "I will." Then he was gone, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blushed at the kiss. He didn't see it coming, nor did he expect the wizard to even want to kiss him. "Uhh well that happened."

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford was clueless to what had just happened. "I hope he'll be okay." He mumbled, curling in on himself.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"As long as Dar and Jim aren't having bad days, he'll be okay. I just hope he doesn't piss off the head of the Core." Stan grunted out.

**literal-antique-trash**

"What is he going to do?" Stanford asked, afraid for his boyfriend.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"He's going to erase their minds, they're going to forget that I even exist. I also assume he's going to erase my data and replace it with various other furies to make sure they don't come after me." Stan stated. "I really hope he'll be okay, Furies can get very territorial, along with the other monsters who help us pass judgement." Stan told his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford let out a little worried noise. "B-but that's against the rules!" Fiddleford had told him what that kind of stuff would do to him with other wizards.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I know, he told me as much," Stan glanced at his twin and hated the worried and scared look on his face. But Ford needed to know the truth. "But he said it would be worth it to ensure that I would be safe. Heh kinda strange, been a long time since someone's cared about me aside from you." Stan told his twin and added softly.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Fiddleford cares about everything." He said, smiling softly. "He's got a really big heart."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I just hope it doesn't get him in trouble." Stan said with a worried tone in his voice. Such a thing is normally beaten out of you by the time of your first kill in the core. Stan's survived thanks to memories of his twin, along with the letters and calls.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford nodded, biting his lip. He stood, shuffling forward and hugging Stan tight. "He'll be okay." He said softly, trying to be strong for Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Thanks Ford," Stan whispered as he held his twin close. "Do you think he'll be gone long?" Stan asked the innocent gorgon.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I don't know." He said, nuzzling him. "But knowing Fiddleford, he'll send something to tell us."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Really," Stan asked softly. He wants to believe in the wizard but he's scared to do so.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Yes." He said softly, smiling. "He'll be fine."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Good," Stan smiled and adjusted their position on the couch so that they could cuddle with each other for a while before going to get something to eat. "I've missed this." Stan whispered as he held Ford close. The gorgon was laying atop his chest. Stan's wings spread behind him and ready to wrap around them at any time.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nuzzled him, sighing softly. "I've missed this too." He mumbled, eyes closing.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I never should've joined the core." Stan whimpered out as he held Ford close to his body. Oh Moses did Stan hate that place.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford kissed his cheeks and lips. "It's okay Stanley, you don't ever have to go back."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Doesn't mean I'm not afraid of what they could do to me, what they could do to you." Stan whined out. He hated that he was scared of them, but it's normal now. They instilled that fear into him, and it wasn't going to go away any time soon.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Fiddleford won't rest until you're safe." Stanford soothed, rubbing his chest. "And neither will I. We're here for you Stanley."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I know, it's just hard to accept sometimes." He murmured out, rubbing circles on Ford's back to help calm himself down.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford hummed, arching into the touch. He continued to rub Stan's chest and kiss his cheeks, murmuring soft words and nuzzling him. "We won't let anyone get you, Stanny. Never."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"And I'm not going to let anyone take you from me either." Stan whimpered beneath his twin. He loved the feeling of Ford's hands rubbing against his chest and kisses peppering his skin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford hummed, kissing at his jaw and letting his hands drift to rub at Stan's pudgy stomach. He absolutely loved Stan's stomach, it's one of his favorite things in the world.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blushed at the hands on his stomach. Strange, though fortunate that eating so much the last two days has given him back a lot of his body mass that he's lost over the last few months while running from the core. "Never did like that pudge once I joined the core, they kept trying to get me to lose it." Stan groaned out. "Never went away until I left the core. Comes back once Fidds cooking goes in it." Stan chuckled out at the annoyances of his tummy 'fat'.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I like it." Ford murmurs, giggling. He goes down a little, lifting Stan's shirt and kissing the skin of his stomach lovingly. "It reminds me of when we were young..."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh, reminds me of that too, along with a few other memories." He groaned out, annoyed by upsetting memories. But Ford's touched began to distract him once more.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford could feel Stan's annoyance and sighed. He let out a calming wave, humming and kissing at the skin of his stomach. "Just focus on us," He whispered. "On this."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whimpered out at the sweet touched but nodded and stated. "Kinda hard not to, when yer puttin' the moves on me Sixer."

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford giggled, kissing his stomach again. "I want you Stanley." He said softly. "Everything you can give me."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled softly at that, though his twin couldn't see it. "Anything for you." He grinned and flipped them over so that Ford was on the couch beneath them and Stan atop. He leaned down and began to kiss his twin all over, his face and chest, well what he could get to that wasn't covered that is.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford laughed, cheeks burning bright. He relaxed under Stan soon enough, letting his twins gentle kisses wash over him. "Oh Stanley..." He sighed, eyelashes fluttering and a hand curling in Stanley's hair.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moaned as a clawed hand moved into his hair and rubbed at his head. "Gonna make love to ya Ford," Stan groaned out softly. He reached down with one hand and used his talons to tear a bit at Ford's shirt. To gain access to more of that beautiful scale skin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford whimpers in need, feeling his skin quiver at the words. It had been a long time since they'd been intimate. He gently digs his nails into Stan's scalp, forked tongue slipping out to lick at his lips. "Oh please Stanley." He moaned, legs spreading to make room for Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smirked as he got comfortable between Ford's legs."Easy there Mr. Two Dicks, gotta be patient first." Stan smirked as he leaned down to lick up Ford's chest and towards his face. "Gotta enjoy this first, set the mood."

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford huffed out a chuckle, scratching at Stan's scalp and dragging a hand down to brush over beautiful Raven wings. "Shut up Stan." He said, smiling and rubbing the joints under his feathers.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moaned out heavily. Oh Moses were his wings sensitive, especially at the joints. He quickly bit into Ford's skin by his nipple. "Cheeky aren't we?" Stan asked teasingly as he used his talons to rip off the rest of Ford's shirt.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford moaned, digging his fingers into the feathers. He pushed his chest upwards, silently pleading for Stan to bite him again.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan obliged, and made sure to leave a few marks on his twins scale skin. Moving around his chest and marked up Ford's neck as well.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Oh Stanley!" He cried, feeling himself harden. He blushed, two little tents forming in his pants. "P-Please!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan just chuckled, "Easy Sixer, I'll free'em, but you gotta be a bit more patient." He grinned as he leaned back to quickly take off his undershirt. He was excited, but there was no way Stan was going to rush their first time together again after being apart for so long.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford whimpered, wishing he could see Stanley. He sat up, running his hands over his skin. He leant in, nuzzling and kissing it in place of seeing it.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moaned softly, loving the feel of Ford's lips against his skin. He reached over to gently run his claws down Ford's back, leaving small scratch lines against the scaled skin. "Moses yer beautiful Ford." Stan moaned out as Ford moved over his sensitive nipples.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford mewled, lapping at his skin. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and gently scratched at Stan's skin. His snakes licked and nibbled at Stan's neck.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whined at the stimulation, it's been a long while since he's last made love. But oh did Ford know how to make him feel incredible. Not wanting to be outdone, Stan reached down with one of his clawed hands to unbutton Ford's pants. Stan was just in his boxers so he was fine for now. "Let's get you out of these Stanfy," Stan smiled at using the old nickname before quickly tearing off Ford's pants.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford gasped, a moan spilling from his throat. "Stanley!" He was goo under Stan, immediately and shamelessly opening himself for Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"So eager," Stan teased as he moved to kiss and bite at Ford's beautiful skin. He wanted to mark it all up, let everyone know who the gorgon belonged to. "Gonna make love to ya Sixer, long and slow." Stan promised as he removed the ruined pants and reached down to take off Ford's briefs.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Oh gods, please!" Ford begged, squirming. "Please Stanley! I want to be yours!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You're already mine, as I'm yours." Stan grinned as he tore off Ford's boxers as well as the furie's own boxers. Freeing their hard members. "Wanna suck on my fingers Stanfy?" Stan asked huskily as he knew that they'd need something for Stan to enter his twin without hurting him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford groped around, grabbing Stan's hand and sucking his fingers into his mouth. He ran his forked tongue over and around Stan's fingers.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moaned at the feeling of the gorgon's tongue sweeping over his clawed fingers. It was oh so sinful. "Get them nice and wet Ford, gotta prep ya once yer done." Stan grinned as he watched his twin suck on his claws.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford's milky eyes were big and his cheeks were a bright pink. He sucked as hard as he could, moaning and wrapping his legs around Stan's waist.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan groaned as Ford's two cocks brushed against his chest. "Yer excited aren't ya?" Stan teased as Ford got his fingers nice and wet. Soon he pulled them out and moved his hand down to Ford's beautiful ass. Ready to slip inside and prepare him, Stan started with one finger at the tight ring of muscle.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford whined, pressing down onto the finger. "Oh Stan... I need you in me. Please!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Not yet Sixer, gotta prep ya first." Stan smiled as he moved the finger slowly inside of his twin. He didn't want to rush and hurt Ford. Once it was fully inside, did Stan slowly start to fuck his beautiful twin with his finger, being careful to add the second one in after a few minutes.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford mewled, eyes slipping shut and mouth forming small 'o'. His cocks twitched and he moved his hips into the fingers. "Oh it feels so good!" He breathed.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Like that don't ya," Stan teased as he began to slowly scissor Ford's tight hole open even more. Making sure to pleasure his twin as well while he was loosening his hole.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford moaned, nodding and moving his hips faster. "Stanley!" He whined.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Be patient sweetie," Stan whispered darkly in his twin's ear. Loving how Ford was moaning and whimpering beneath him. Stan continued with the two fingers for a few minutes more, before adding in a third finger.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford whined in irritation. Why was Stanley going so slow? It had been years since they'd been so intimate and Stanford was ready now! "Stanley." He tried to growl, but it wasn't that intimidating considering that it was Ford. "Hurry up."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan just chuckled before adding in a fourth finger, he wanted Ford to be nice and prepped before taking his twin. "Just a little longer Sixer, then we can get to the real fun." Too bad Stan didn't have any lube, he'll just have to use his own spit. Not ideal, but it would make sure that Stanfy wouldn't be hurt when they finally get to the main event.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford gasped, the stretch being unfamiliar after all those years. Stan was much bigger than Fiddleford. Not that he was putting Fiddleford down, he would never, but Stan had always been huge. "Take me like you did after prom." He mewled, panting and arching when Stan brushed his sweet spot.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan gulped, he'd taken Ford long and hard that night after their suits had been stained by punch. Ford's was stained by a female monster who never liked the gorgon, and Stan threw punch on himself to cheer Ford up. Steeling his nerves, Stan pulled out his hand and quickly spat into it. He lubed up his cock with his spit and aligned Ford's quivering entrance up with his large and thick cock.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford whimpered, so aching and ready. He wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and pulled him close, the dream coming to mind. He saw Stan's face, his smile and cried out in ecstasy when Stan finally pushed into him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moaned out loudly at the tight feel of Ford's ass wrapping around his cock. He slowly moved forward to ensure that he didn't tear anything. Stan would hate himself if he ever hurt his beloved twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I love you." Stanford said softly, whimpering a little. "S-so much Stanny..." He felt so good, so full. It was like he'd finally gotten what had been missing in his life. He just wished Fiddleford was with them. "Uhn... You're so big."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh, ya know how ta stroke a monster's ego Ford." Stan moaned out as he continued to move inside of his twin, waiting until he was fully seated, before be started to set a pace. "Moses I've missed this, missed you so much." Stan moaned out sweetly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford's toes curled and he bit his lip hard, harsh pants leaving his nose. "I missed you too." He moaned, scratching at Stan's back. He made sure to get the joints of Stan's wings, but was careful with them. "M-move."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"So needy," Stan chuckled out as he began to set his pace slow at first but soon the furie began to build up speed. Harsh fast thrusts to ensure that his twin would be completely lost and overwhelmed with pleasure.

But Stan soon started to search for that one little spot to make his brother see stars.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford was lost in pleasure. All that left his lips were animalistic growling and moans. His claws dig deep into Stan's back, scratching as his cocks leaked. Soon he was whining, desperately moving into the thrusts and needing to release.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moaned at the pain and pleasure Ford was giving him from his ass and from his claws digging into his wing joints. Oh it hurt but it felt so good too. "I love you Stanford," Stan moaned out as he found what he was looking for, Ford's prostate. "Gonna make sure you remember this." Stan groaned out.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford screamed, tightening around Stan and coming from one of his cocks. The other twitched, aching for attention. "Stanley!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moaned and moved his hand down to stroke the cock that hadn't come, making sure to give it some nice pleasure, as Ford's ass squeezed his cock oh so tightly. "So tight," Stan moaned out as he began to thrust even faster into his twin, his pace becoming hard and fast causing him to moan even more at the tightness. While his hand continued to stroke his twin's aching members.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford cried out, nearly sobbing a the pleasure he was feeling. He clung tight to Stanley, screwing his eyes shut. "Please Stanley!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Come on Stanfy," Stan moaned out. Loving the feel of his twin around him he ordered. "Come for me."

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford mewled, coming hard into Stan's hand. He shivered, digging his class a little harder before he slumped onto the sheets.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan roared as he came inside of his twin, filling him with quite a bit of seed. "Gods I love you Stanfy." Stan sighed as he gently lowered himself onto his twin and pulled out before he could forget.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford hummed, eyes drooping from exhaustion. He smiled, curling into Stan with a small moan as he pulled out. He felt so good being filled with Stanley's seed. "Love you too." He murmured, kissing his chest.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Nap time, once we get up I'm making dinner," Stan offered as he started to drift off a little as well, holding Ford close and making sure not to move his wings too much. They were still a bit sore from Ford's claws.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nods, yawning and nuzzling him before he was asleep. He felt warm and safe in his brother's arms, finally happy that he had him back.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled and cuddled with his twin. enjoying the familiar warmth in his arms. The couch might not be comfortable but it was doable. Stan soon fell asleep and in a few hours he'd wake up to make his twin some nice dinner.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford slept for a few hours. He was always very tired after sex. Having two penises made his body work even harder than an average monster.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan groaned as he started to wake up, he smiled down at his naked twin and carefully maneuvered off of him. Taking the time to ensure that his twin wouldn't wake after their recent bout of sex.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford whimpered at the loss, but settled back down. He sighed, snoring softly and curling up on the couch.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan chuckled softly as he reached over and grabbed a blanket to drape over his twin, making sure he didn't catch a cold. Ford tended to hate the cold and always needed a lot of blankets and his twin to keep warm in the Jersey winters. "Love ya Sixer," Stan whispered out as he went to go and make breakfast.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford snuggled into the blanket, a peaceful smile on his face. He woke up sometime later, stumbling into the kitchen. He was still wrapped up in the blanket, looking adorable as he yawned. "Stanny?" He asked, rubbing his eye.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah I'm here Sixer, dinner's almost done, just take a seat." Stan smiled as he finished off making the steak and potatoes dinner for him and his twin. Fidds wasn't back yet, and hopefully he'll be home soon. Stan'd like it if the wizard would try his cooking out.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford slowly walked forward, his snakes leading him before he hugged Stan from behind. He rested his head against Stan's shoulder, mumbling and nuzzling it. "Did Fiddleford come back yet?" He asked quietly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Not yet, hopefully he'll be back soon." Stan smiled at his beloved twin, even if he couldn't see it yet.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford nodded, frowning. He hoped his boyfriend was okay. He pulled away, yawning again before moving to sit down.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh you sound like you could fall asleep standing up Sixer," Stan teased as he turned off the stove and got their plates ready. Loading them up with food for the two of them. A single nice sized steak each, with a good amount of vegetables and potatoes.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford was about to answer when Fiddleford appeared. He looked exhausted, but he smiled weakly when Stan glanced at him. He swayed a little, close to falling. "Fiddleford?" Stanford asked, his snakes whispering that he'd arrived. He hustled forward, wrapping around his boyfriend to keep him still.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Fidds, you okay, ya look like hell." Stan stated as he quickly put the plates on the table and helped get the wizard seated. He looked bad to say the least, sweaty, tired, but the mage smiled nonetheless.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'm okay." Fiddleford said softly, leaning against Ford's chest. "Using that much magic just takes a lot out of me." He closed his eyes, head lolling to rest in Ford's neck.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Oh boy, let's get you into bed, I can reheat dinner once your situated." Stan smiled at the wizard as he made sure their dinner was okay.

**literal-antique-trash**

"No, it's okay." Fiddleford said, but didn't fight very hard. "Just eat. I'll be fine here."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grunted at that, he was hungry so moving the plates in front of Fidds and Ford, Stan went back up to get himself another plate. "You eat to, you probably haven't had anything all day." Stan stated.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford hummed, but didn't move. He felt exhausted down to his bones. Ford noticed, kissing his head before picking up his fork and grabbing some food to feed Fiddleford.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Fidds eat, I don't care if yer tired or not, you need something in that skinny body of yours." Stan told the southern monster as he moved to the table. He made sure that everyone had drinks as well with their food.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford giggled, lifting some of the food to Fiddleford's lips. Fiddleford smiled softly, eating what Ford gave him. He hummed softly, chewing it happily. "This is great." He told Stan between bites.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Uh thanks," Stan said with a blush. Not really used to being complimented for something. Even if it was just his cooking.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Thanks Stanny!" Ford chirped, taking a bit of food for himself. "This is really good!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yer welcome Stanfy," Stan smiled and blushed again at the compliment. It was nice, albeit a bit strange for the former 'assassin' but it was a welcome change all the same.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford beamed, continuing to feed Fiddleford. His boyfriend was so sweet and brave. "Everything is taken care of." Fiddleford told Stanley, yawning again.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"That's a relief, you didn't have trouble with anyone on that list right?" Stan asked. He was afraid that someone might've been missed or had hurt Fidds. The furie wouldn't be able to live with himself if the wizard was hurt because of him.

**literal-antique-trash**

"No, everyone is taken care of." Fiddleford assured. Finding them had been difficult, but not impossible. He had waited until the core gathered for a meeting, silently letting out the gas and chanting in his tongue.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed in relief. He'd been worried. "That's a relief, and you're okay right?" 

"No injuries we need to worry about?" Stan asked, afraid for his twin's bodyfriend.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford shook his head. "I'm fine Stanley."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan stared at the wizard for a few minutes before sighing. "Alright, if your sure." He stated before returning back to his enjoyable meal. This was nice, sitting with Ford and Fidds, enjoying a delicious meal. Well Fidds was being fed by Ford so the wizard was having a good time.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford soon had his fill and kissed Ford's cheek. He rested his head against Ford's shoulder as the gorgon happily dug into the rest of his meal.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh, glad I made enough in case you came back today, kinda surprised though. I honestly thought it'd take you longer to get everyone on that list." Stan told the wizard. "How did you get them all?" He asked, while eating some more of his own food.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Took a little bit of bait." Fiddleford said, grinning. "I made a decoy you and conveniently located him around the core."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"And they bought that?" Stan asked. How'd they buy a dummy over the real thing, then again most never complimented him on his intelligence.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Look who you're talking to." Fiddleford said, making Stanford chuckle. "Fiddleford is one of the best wizards out there, Stanley. His illusions can fool even the most experienced monster."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan quirked a brow at that, but otherwise didn't comment too much. "I'll take your word for it," he smiled at his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford smiled. "You're safe now."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, guess I am." Stan mumbled, not really feeling too safe, but maybe it'll change.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Should I do the dishes?" Fiddleford asked. "We can clean up here, Stanley."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"No, I can get it, you've already done more than enough today Fidds," Stan smiled kindly as he finished off his dinner. Fidds looked exhausted, regardless of what the wizard said. And the fact that he'd just eaten, he needs to rest more.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Want me to help?" Ford asked. "I can clear the table."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, but I will be doing the dishes," Stan grinned at them as he took his own plates up to the sink to be washed.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Go get some rest." Ford said softly to Fiddleford, shooing him away.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan chuckled at the sight of his twin shooing off his boyfriend, but gladly accepted the dishes. It wouldn't take long to wash and dry them, as well was washing the pan and pots.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford made sure that the table was spotless. His snakes would tell him for if he missed a spot.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan started to hum/sing in order to pass the time doing his chore. "Washin' some plates, do dee do~ gonna get 'em all clean~." He sang. Most monsters in the core hated it when he sang, let alone when it was during cleaning days back when he first started out.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford giggled, joining in his humming. He loved when Stan sang and encouraged his twin's odd songs.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blushed but continued to sing as he worked. Finishing off the dishes and placing them to dry, he moved onto the pots and made sure they were cleaned thoroughly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford snuck behind Stanley, lifting him up with a surprising amount of strength and spun him around, still humming along.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan laughed and said. "Ford, cut it out, I've still gotta finish the dishes." Stan chuckled, happy at this strange turn of events. Even if it was different for Ford to be so strong.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Dance with me!" Ford said, setting his twin down and grabbing his hands. Ford had never been so good at dancing. That was Stan's thing, but it didn't stop him from making them go in a cheery circle, the hum continuing in full force.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan laughed and started to sing a bit and dance with his twin. While somehow still being able to put down the pots that he'd finished cleaning.

This was another thing he's missed, just goofing around with Ford. Doing whatever they wanted to, and just being happy together.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford cheered, spinning them around. He'd missed being so carefree with his twin. Stan was always home, relaxing and warm.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan laughed as well, loving this feeling. He loved this, just being here with his twin, being here with Ford.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford wrapped his arms around Stan's neck, slowing them down until they were dancing to an imaginary tempo. He stared at Stan with sightless eyes, but there was love swimming in them. He played with the hair on the back of Stan's neck, smiling in utter adoration.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blushed and smiled at his twin. The love in his eyes was so familiar, and yet so alien at the same time. Stan's wings were tucked in to ensure that nothing broke while they danced together.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford slid his hands to cup Stan's cheeks, feeling the strong jaw and slight stubble. He let his fingers move, mapping every spot on Stan's face.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled and let his twin stroke his face, another thing he missed. Ford did this whenever he was scared, mapping out their faces when he was nervous or scared.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Don't leave me." He whispered, letting his thumb run over Stan's bottom lip. He was afraid that Stan would leave him again, the core being something he didn't have to worry about anymore. Stan could find someone else and be out of his life for good.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I won't," Stan whispered softly. "I promise, I'm not gonna leave this time." He held Ford close.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford's bottom lip wobbled and he closed the distance between them to press a sweet kiss on his twin's lips.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan was surprised by the kiss but didn't dare to pull back. He leaned forward and returned the sweet kiss. Loving the taste of his twin's skin on his lips.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford's eyelashes fluttered shut and he pulled Stan even closer. His hands cupped his cheeks tight, savoring the feel of skin against his own.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moaned softly as he was held in Ford's arms. Enjoying their kiss, he softly picked Ford up and started to carry him back to the bedroom. Where Fidds was probably waiting for them or already resting.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford hummed, snuggling into Stan's arms. He let his hands roam the broad chest against him, warm and content. Fiddleford smiled when they walked in. He was waiting for them, not really keen on sleeping alone.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan made his way to the bed, a soft moan being swallowed by his twin as he moved towards the bed where Fidds was waiting for them.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Well aren't you two precious." Fiddleford teased, eyes sparkling with love and warmth.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan pulled away and blushed. He's not exactly used to someone seeing him and Ford kiss. Aside from their parents that one time, but it was let go since most monsters wouldn't want Ford for a 'lover' or mate, and they didn't think it would last.

Moses that had been an awkward conversation.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford giggled, kissing Stan's cheek before slipping in with Fiddleford. He tugged Stan with him, making sure that he was sandwiched between the wizard and the furie. "It's okay Stan. I think it's cute." Fiddleford soothed, smiling at him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blushed but didn't comment. He tried to keep his focus on his twin, rather than his twin's boyfriend. He was still mostly naked since he hadn't gotten any clothes on earlier.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford frowned a little, but quickly put a smile back on his face. He wondered if he was doing anything wrong. Stanley seemed to be trying to ignore him. Glancing away, he settled quietly against Ford. His tiredness would cover the fact that he was a little hurt.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

As much as Stan liked the wizard, enjoyed his company, and was indebted to him. Stan didn't want to become too attached, Fidds is Ford's boyfriend, not his. He can't love someone who already loves his twin. It might hurt, but Stan knows it's for the best.

Besides his own past experiences have taught him that three's a crowd.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford could sense the heavy atmosphere and was confused. Why did everyone seem so sad? This was just like when his mom told him that he was going to be punished for turning that bully to stone. It weighed heavy on his shoulders and he fought back a whimper. "Are you okay?" He asked aloud to both of them.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I'm fine Sixer, probably just tired," Stan mumbled out. He still tried to not look at Fidds, though it was hard since the three of them were on the bed together.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford simply steadied his breathing, playing off as if asleep. Ford believed it, kissing his face and tucking a blanket over him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smirked at the easy bluff, and decided to tuck everyone in under his wings. Wrapping an arm around Ford, Stan lifted one wing and wrapped it around the two other monsters.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford smiled, melting against Stan. He breathed out a content sigh, kissing his cheek before closing his eyes. He was so happy, here with the two people he loved most in the world.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grinned sleepily and purred. He'd stay for Ford, even if it felt strange with Fidds being there. Not strange bad, but just strange in general. Stan got comfortable and started to doze off.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford followed his twin, happy with his twin and boyfriend surrounding him. Fiddleford waited until they were both asleep to slip from under Stan's wing. It suddenly felt like there was no room for him on the bed. With a little frown, he got up and snuck down to the living room to sleep on the couch.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan woke the next morning surprised to see that Fidds wasn't with them in bed. Ford was still asleep, so Stan moved the covers to keep his twin comfortable, while the furie got up to look for the wizard. Stan had a bad feeling that it was HIS fault that the mage hadn't been with them in bed last night.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford had curled on the couch, wrapped around a pillow. He'd forgotten a blanket and shivered slightly. There was a frown on his face and he buried his face in the soft cushion.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan walked down the stairs quietly and noticed that Fidds had attempted to sleep on the couch, without a blanket. Sighing Stan softly walked over and picked Fidds up gently. Walking back upstairs, he placed the wizard under the covers next to his twin. Smiling as he watched them cuddle. Stan wanted to join them, but thought it was best he didn't. And instead went back downstairs to straighten up a bit.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford curled into Ford's warmth, clinging to him. Ford in turn wrapped around him, nuzzling him. He mumbled softly, but stayed asleep.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled softly as he went to grab his small bag of items and moved it to where it would be out of the way until after thing've settled and Stan would be getting his own room. "They're better as a couple without a third wheel," Stan stated softly to no one. He got back to work and just started to straighten up without making a whole lot of noise.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford woke up first. He frowned when he didn't feel Stanley's warmth against him. Where was he? Knowing Fiddleford would be asleep for sometime, he got out of bed and made his careful way down to the living room.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan started talking to himself, rather than sing today. "Just relax Stan, Fidds and Ford are a couple. They've been together the last ten or so years and you need to leave them be." He said as he finished organizing a bookshelf. He moved onto the TV for dusting and said, "You can't be the third wheel, not when they have each other."

**literal-antique-trash**

"That's not true." Ford said, frowning. "We love you Stan." He wasn't sure that Stan wanted him hear it, but he did.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blinked, before shaking his head. Dismissing whatever he heard as just Ford and Fidds making unconscious noises. He returned to his task of cleaning, not noticing that his twin was downstairs now.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford huffed at being ignored. He stumbled around, yelping when he tripped. His ankle twisted and he whimpered.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan froze and quickly dropped the cleaning supplies he'd been holding. Turning he was shocked to see Ford on the ground and suffering from most likely a sprained ankle. Not uncommon for the blind gorgon to suffer. Ford's had a lot of them after first adapting to being blind. "Ford, you okay?" Stan asked as he ran over to his twin and made sure he was alright.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford sniffled, nodding. He whimpers, trying to get up. "Why do you think we don't want you?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan froze for a moment as he looked over his twin for any additional injuries, before shaking his head and continued to make sure his twin was alright. "Fidds had gotten out of bed last night and came to sleep down here." Stan stated calmly. "It's my fault he did, besides you two've been together the last ten years." Stan reminded his twin. "We were only a couple for a year before that stupid science fair."

**literal-antique-trash**

"Stan, shut up." Ford said, actually cursing for the first time in his life.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blinked just as he did before, only this time he was still in shock at what his twin had just said. "I'm sorry what?"

**literal-antique-trash**

"I said shut up." Ford said again. "We love you. We want you. Why can't you see that?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan didn't answer, all he did was look away. He couldn't answer, mainly because the only answer he has is that he doesn't deserve their love.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You deserve love." Ford murmured. "We love you so much. Fiddleford loves you. I showed him those home movies, Stan. I let him read the letters. He didn't even know you and he fell in love with you because you're good."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan just shook his head, even if his twin couldn't see it. He loves Ford and he's really come to like Fidds, but at the same time, Stan feels like he doesn't deserve their love. His sweet innocent twin, and kind hearted Fiddleford, what could they see in a 'killer' like him?

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Come on, let's get you back up to bed," Stan stated, moving to pick his twin up.

**literal-antique-trash**

"No!" Ford yelled, squirming. "You're not listening! We love you!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Then why did Fidds leave after we went to bed to sleep down here?" Stan asked as he carried his squirming twin up to the bedroom.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Fiddleford said, frowning as he watched. "I didn't know how you felt about this."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan frowned, but didn't respond otherwise. Just as he thought, it was his fault. Sighing Stan put Ford on the bed and moved to head back downstairs. "I'm gonna get an ice pack for that ankle."

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford held firm on his arm. "No. Not until you work it out."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"What is there to work out?" Stan asked, not even bothering to raise his voice. "You and Fidds are an amazing couple, adding me just makes it awkward." Stan stated calmly.

**literal-antique-trash**

"No it doesn't." Fiddleford said, walking to him. He put his hands on Stan's chest, looking into his eyes. "Stanley, we've been waiting for you."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan shook his head, trying to dislodge the hope that began to grow in there. "Waiting for what, a monster whose only real talent is to kill other monsters?" He asked rhetorically.

**literal-antique-trash**

"We waited for you, for the gentle and kind man that you are Stanley." Fiddleford said gently.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan glanced away. Today was one of the days where it was hard to accept that there was more to him than just killing. "Yeah, kind and gentle," he groused out softly. No real venom in his voice.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You are Stanley." Ford said, trying to help. "You didn't want to do what they told you. You're sweet and kind."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan started to tremble, their words were starting to get to him.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I love you." Fiddleford whispered. "I want you. We want you Stanley."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stanley started to shake even more. Their sweet words making him want to cry.

**literal-antique-trash**

"We love you." They said softly, Fiddleford pulling him close and leading him to the bed. "We want you so much. You're what's been missing."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan let out a low whimper. He wants to believe them, but his darker thoughts are making it hard.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford reached out, pulling him down and wrapping around him. He wasn't gonna let Stan go this time.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan trembled even harder than before. It felt so good, oh so good. Just being in someone's arms again, let along two pairs of arms.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford came behind him, holding him and nuzzling him along with Ford. They kissed and hugged him, wanting him to know that they loved him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan let out a whimper, along with a few small tears as he let himself be loved by the two amazing monsters.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Don't cry." Fiddleford said softly, kissing his neck. Ford wiped his cheeks, a frown on his face. He wished he could see and make Stan feel better.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Don't stop, please," Stan whimpered out. "Feels good."

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded, leaning back in to nuzzle Stan and kiss his cheeks. "I love you." He whispered.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Love you too," Stan whispered out. "Love you both."

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford smiled, kissing Stan's head. "We love you too darlin'."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whimpered and just relaxed in their arms. Allowing himself to feel love from the two monsters that somehow fell in love with him.

**literal-antique-trash**

They continued to coddle him, whispering words of love to him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You know we'll have to get up soon for breakfast." Stan grumbled out, though he didn't want to move from his comfy position.

**literal-antique-trash**

"It can wait." Ford said, smiling. "You're more important."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"For now," Stan groaned out.

"I did promise to make stan-cakes after all," he teased out, though remained where he was on the bed.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford perked up at the information, but stayed firmly against Stan. He kissed Stan gently. "It's okay. You're better than Stancakes."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"For now, wait till that tummy o' yours is grumbling," Stan chuckled as he relaxed against the bed with Ford and Fidds holding him close.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford chuckled, watching them. "You two are adorable." He said softly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"So are you," Stan smiled and gave the wizard a kiss.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford flushed, but kissed him sweetly back.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled and let out a low rumbling purr, been a long time since he's done that.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford giggled at the sound. "Looks like someone's happy." He teased. "Almost like a kitten."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"This coming from you," Stan teased. Reminding Ford of the times that he's purred when they were younger. "You were almost like an adorable lawnmower," Stan chuckled but leaned up to kiss his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford giggled, kissing him gently. "You loved it." He said softly. Fiddleford smiled, kissing their heads. Now he had to cute boys.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grumbled at the head kiss, but there was no venom in his voice. "Let me know when you two get hungry, I'll make breakfast."

Stan smiled and snuggled his twin and possible boyfriend.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Why don't we go out?" Fiddleford suggests, smiling. "It'll be good to get out of the house."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan wasn't too sure about that, mainly because quite a few monsters had seen him yesterday, and that had been him delivering a punishment.

**literal-antique-trash**

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Stan." Ford said softly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan was quiet for a minute before sighing. "If I'm gonna be living here, I might as well have the town get used to me," he stated.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Great!” Stanford said, smiling. "Go shower and we'll go, yeah?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blinked as he slowly sat up. "How long have you been hungry?" He asked, while stretching his wings a bit.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Erm... Since I got up?" Ford said, flushing.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan groaned, "Ford." He got up and headed to the bathroom to enjoy a nice long shower.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford chuckled, watching them. They were ridiculous.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan just sighed and enjoyed his nice hot shower.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Once it was done. He changed into his only 'good' clothes. An old white T-shirt and torn jeans.

**literal-antique-trash**

They waited for him, getting ready themselves. When Stan came out, Fiddleford smiled. "Ready?" He asked.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah,"he stated simply. "Where we goin' ta eat?" Stan asked as they went into Ford's car.

Well Fidds/Ford's car, since Ford can't see an all.

**literal-antique-trash**

"There's a real nice diner in town. You can get a burger." Ford said, smiling. "It's owned by this nice hybrid named Susan."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"She's a hybrid? And owns her own business?" Stan asked in shock. It was very rare for hybrids to own their own businesses, let alone get good jobs. Since most monsters tended to look down on them.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Gravity falls is a really special place." Fiddleford said, smiling. "We've got all kinds here."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"No kiddin'" Stan smiled, amazed at something so strange in a small town.

**literal-antique-trash**

"They don't even care that I'm a gorgon!" Stanford said happily.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan froze when he heard that, a few small tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. How long has he waited for someone or someplace to accept his twin just as he was? 

"Do you think they'll accept me as a furie?" Stan asked softly.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Definitely." Fiddleford said softly. "One of our mayors was a furie." 

"Crazy old man almost ran me over with his wheelchair." Ford said, giggling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Seriously," Stan asked. Then he paused, old mayor furie sounded familiar. "Wait, how old was this furie?" Stan asked, since he sounded familiar for some reason.

**literal-antique-trash**

"About ninety?" Ford said, confused about why Stan was asking.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan thought of all the furies that age whom had been mayors, and there was only one to come to mind. He was the only other furie to leave the core and not get caught. "Was his name Eustace Befufftlefumpter?" Stan asked.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Yeah, how did you know?" Fiddleford asked.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"He was one of the first furies to ever leave, or rather quit the core!" Stan exclaimed. "He's actually still on their most wanted list, no one could ever find him." 

"Guess they won't need to now since he's dead naturally." Stan chuckled out.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Oh my. And to think we all thought he was just crazy." Fiddleford said, amused.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh nah I think he was crazy, but then again I never met him, only heard stories about him from some of the higher ups." Stan smiled and then noticed that they arrived at the dinner.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford helped Ford out, humming. "He allowed a citizen to marry a woodpecker." He said, chuckling. 

"I remember that." Ford said, giggling. "The wedding was nice."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan paused as he was about to exit the car. "I'm not even gonna ask." He stated as the group of three entered the dinner.

**literal-antique-trash**

Susan looked up, then smiled brightly. "Hi!" She was a small, calico hybrid. Her tail swished as she served monsters and hybrids alike.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blinked as he followed Ford and Fidds to a booth, surprised at all the monsters around him. Sure there were a few hybrids and 'pure' monsters in the Core, but it was strange to see them all acting normal and just laughing with one another.

**literal-antique-trash**

Susan came over to them, beaming. "What can I get you?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan wasn't sure what to order, and he doesn't have a menu, which doesn't help matters. "Don' know, what you recommend toots?" Stan asked. He wasn't flirting with Susan, this was just a normal thing for him to do when talking to females.

**literal-antique-trash**

She giggled, tail swishing happily. "We got all kinds of food, honey." She said kindly. "But you look like a man who will enjoy a hearty meal. How about the meatloaf?" She was being very kind. She wasn't interested in Stanley. 

Fiddleford smiled. "Can I have the spaghetti?" He asked. "Oh, me too!" Ford said happily.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Sounds good to me," Stan smiled at her suggestion. "You normally get the same as Fidds, Sixer?" Stan asked his twin, while Susan took down their orders.

**literal-antique-trash**

Susan smiled again, walking off. "No, but Susan's spaghetti is the best." Ford said, chuckling. "Trust me Stan, you're gonna love the food here."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Poindexter, it's food, what's not to love?" He chuckled out. Remembering when he was younger and used to eat more than his parents and twin. Usually left Pa angry and Ma amused.

**literal-antique-trash**

"But really good food!" Ford argued. 

"Honey, you're always talking about food." Fiddleford said, chuckling. "You even mumble about it in your sleep."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh, that sounds familiar," Stan chuckled out, and watched a couple of monsters around the room. If he was gonna live here now, he might as well get to know some of the monsters around here.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Ford!" Came a loud roar. Ford beamed and was soon scooped up by a large Sasquatch, giggling loudly. He hugged the monster tight. "Dan, you're back!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blinked at the sight, thankfully Ford was calm, or rather giggling happily in the large monster's arms. Otherwise Stan might've attacked him. "Ahem, who is this?" Stan asked once Ford calmed down.

**literal-antique-trash**

"This is Dan. Remember? I told you how he saved me!" Ford said, smiling. 

Dan gave Stan a look over before he smiled. "Howdy."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hey," Stan smiled. He'd forgotten that Ford told him about Dan.

**literal-antique-trash**

"So, you're the brother?" Dan asked, setting Ford down and patting his head.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, that's me," Stan smiled up at the Bigfoot monster. Ford sure did have strange friends now.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Hey, you staying long? I've been looking for someone to work with my team." Dan said, grinning. "We need a pair of wings around."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Team of what?" Stan asked, instead of answering on how he'd just moved to town. Well recently moved would be the correct term since he did pass judgement just yesterday.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Loggers. We cut wood for the town." Dan explained, not batting an eye. "It's only if yer interested."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan looked down at the table for a minute, before smiling. "Ya know what, I am interested, would be nice tah do something different." He grinned up at the bigfoot, it'll be better than passing judgments that much is for sure.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Great! Meet us at the old library tomorrow in the morning." He said, patting Ford again and walk off. 

"Lookie there!" Fiddleford said happily. "Congrats Stanley!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grinned and blushed. "Heh, yeah, only in town two days and I already have a job." He looked back down at the table, and then was surprised that their breakfasts had been delivered while they'd been speaking with Dan.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford smiled at his brother. "I'm happy for you, Stan." He said, finding the fork and digging in happily. Fiddleford chuckled.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan laughed as well, mainly at his twin's enjoyment of his breakfast, rather than at the fact he's got a job. He might've been in Gravity Falls for three days, but he's only spent two days, kinda, in town. So getting a new job on his second day in town is a bit of a shock, but Stan's not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford started to eat too, happy that everything seemed to be falling into place.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grinned and enjoyed his meatloaf, while his twin and possible boyfriend wizard enjoyed their own spaghetti.

Maybe thing’s'll turn out great, maybe it'll all change for the better.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

After they finished eating Fidds and Ford insisted that they'd take Stan on a tour of the town.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford lead the group, holding their hands and pointing out all of the strange things in the town. "That right there is the statue of the last mayor." He told Stan, smiling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh, looks better than his mugshot!" Stan chuckled out at the sight of the old man, he did look better like that. Than the young furie on an old wanted poster.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford chuckled. "How about we go shopping? We need groceries and then I can get some clothes."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I could use some new clothes too," Stan commented. And it was true, since the only clothes he carried on him were his current outfit, along with a red hooded jacket, a spare shirt, and pants, and that was it.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Oh, silly me. Got distracted. I meant getting you some clothes." Fiddleford said, chuckling. He'd been distracted by a bird that got eaten by the frogman.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan chuckled at that, "Hehe, nice on Fiddle-nerd." Stan teased the wizard. "Know any cheap clothes stores around here?" He asked, once he'd stopped laughing.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford pouted, cheeks heating up. "There's a clothes section at the store. It's kind of like an everything store."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Never heard of it," Stan commented as they went in and took a look around for the clothing section first, and would head to the food section second.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Pretty popular in big cities." Fiddleford said, looking around for stuff for Ford and Stanley.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan shrugged as they made their way into the men's section and needed to pick out some new shirts, pants, etc for the furie. Thankfully they didn't need to get shoes or socks, a bit pointless on clawed feet in Stan's own opinion.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Ya think this will fit your twin?" Fiddleford asked, holding up a sweater. It was bright blue and had a two snakes on it. They were laying on a Cartesian coordinate graph and said, snakes on a plane.

 

 

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hmm looks good, think he'll get a laugh out of it once he can see again." Stan smiled knowing that his brother would love the sweater. Both for the snake and math joke. "What about this for me?" Stan asked while holding up a red flannel jacket.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford nodded, putting it in the basket. Then he looked and grinned. "I think you'll look mighty fine." He said flirtatiously. Ford just waited, holding onto the basket.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blushed at the flirting but added the jacket into the basket. "Think I should get any sweaters?" Stan asked the two monsters. He didn't get sent to many cold places while working with the core. So he was curious on how cold Gravity Falls could get.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Yeah. It snows in the winter." It was only late fall, but it would get cold soon. "Get two."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan nodded and looked at a few sweaters to grab. Ford never lies about the cold, mainly because it was a pain on the gorgon at best and an inconvenience at others. Something to do with being part snake he'd assume. Stan wondered as he found two sweaters that caught his eye. Grinning he grabbed the two dark red garments and took them back to his ... boyfriends. "What'd'ya think?" He asked as he held up the sweaters. One had a fishy symbol on it, and the other, said 'Kiss me and my boyfriend will hurt you' on it.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford chuckled, but nodded. A small flush took over his cheeks at the boyfriend one. "I'm sure they'll look great on you." He said. "What does it say?" Ford asked, not wanting to be left out on the joke.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"It says 'Kiss me and my boyfriend will hurt you'," Stan chuckled out. Letting his twin in on the joke.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford giggled. "Get that one." He said, smiling bright at his twin. "I bet you'll look great."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan laughed as well and placed the sweaters in the cart. "I am, need something to keep warm aside from my red jacket." Stan joked as they finished clothes shopping and went to the grocery section. Thankfully another cart already with them since they did grab quite a few things for Stan in clothes only. Well with a few new shirts and sweaters for Fidds and Ford too.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded. Fiddleford started to get the essentials, along with a few snacks to tide Ford's ravenous appetite. "Is there anything particular you'd like?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan thought about it, and decided he was good for now. He'd come back after earning his own money to get his own treats. And to make sure Ford didn't snack on them. "Nah, I'm good for now on snacks, but I would like some steak or burgers if that's okay." Stan asked.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You sure?" Fiddleford asked. "If your worried about Stanford, I can just put a protective spell on a cupboard for ya. It's how I keep my own snacks safe." Ford pouted, grumbling about how he didn't eat everything.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yes you do," Stan teased his twin. "Well it's not just that," Stan explained as he grabbed some Chipackers and Chaaaps. "I wanna be able to buy my own stuff, and that includes snacks." Stan told the wizard. "Reminds me, where is the old library where I'm supposed to meet Dan at tomorrow?"

**literal-antique-trash**

"Stan, it's really alright." Fiddleford said softly, kissing his cheek. "I know ya do. How bout you pay us back by making dinner?" He knew Stan wanted to be independent, but he had to get on his feet first. "And it's only a street away. It's got a large book on the roof."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan nodded, he wasn't too happy about not being able to repay Ford and Fidds for their kindness. But dinner would have to do for now. "Alright, but you pick since I picked dinner last night." Stan smiled as they continued to shop.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I expect stew." Fiddleford said, chuckling. "My mama used to make the best rabbit stew..." He trailed of, sighing. Ford rolled his eyes. Fiddleford mentioned that stew almost every day.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I'll see what I can do," Stan smiled as he knew he'd make something to knock the socks off the wizard.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Good. Now go and get your meats with Ford. I'll get vegetables." Fiddleford said, kissing them and walking off.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blushed, but smiled and lead Ford to the meat section. They'd need steak, pork steak, and some ground beef. Stan's a bit of a carnivore and loves his meats.

"Anything you wanna get while were here Sixer?" Stan asked his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford hummed. "Is there any goat?" Sheep was his favorite. Especially in birría, a soup the nice old woman from down the road made.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan hummed and noticed that yes, there was goat meat here. "Yup, how much you want Sixer?" Stan asked his twin as he ordered the meats aside from the goat for the moment.

**literal-antique-trash**

"A lot." They both knew that he would need at least a pound or two for himself. "Lots of blood."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan chuckled and gave the order to the clerk. They got two pounds of goat meat. Thankfully it was on sale at the moment.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford smiled. "Anything else you wanna go look for?" He asked, grabbing his hand.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan shook his head negative and took his twin to go and find their wizard boyfriend.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford hummed, grabbing all kinds of fruits and veggies. What he couldn't fit in his hands floated above him and he threw an apple up, making it float.

"Fiddleford!" Ford called, smiling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan was impressed by the wizard's display of magic. Letting out a low whistle of appreciation/impression. "Not bad Fidds," Stan said impressed.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford turned, then smiled. The groceries floated into the basket. "Why thank you." Fiddleford said, smiling. 

Ford giggled. "We got goat!" 

Fiddleford gave him a look. "Stanford, ya know ya break out in hives when ya eat it." 

"But it's so good!" Ford whined.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan just shook his head at his silly twin. "Let's grab some cream to take care of his hives before we check out." Stan suggested. They had one cart of food and another of clothes. They'd be good for at least a few days even with Stan and Ford's large appetites.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford just shook his head. "We have some already." Ford just grinned, pushing a cart along. They managed to get everything through the till, where Fiddleford paid and had the twins load the car.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan decided to fly back to the house instead of riding with his twin and their boyfriend. It might help since the car was pretty stuffed with food and clothes. "Meet ya back at the shack," Stan grinned as he took me off.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Show off!" Ford called after him, grinning. They made their way back slowly, following the speed limit.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan laughed at his twin's comment, before landing safely at the shack-like home. If Stan was gonna make a stew, he'd better get started.

**literal-antique-trash**

When they got back, Fiddleford had asked Ford to carry the clothes. It wouldn't hurt if he fell, but he was confident Ford would be fine.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan was smiling in the kitchen cooking up some stew. He'd be using up the last of the lamb in the fridge, and got to work on now a nice side dish of potatoes. He was about to start rinsing the potatoes when he heard the front door open.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford came in, setting the bags down on the floor. His nose lead him to the kitchen and he licked his lips. Maybe there was something he could sneak. Fiddleford carried the rest of the groceries in with his arms/magic.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smirked at the sight of his twin attempting to sneak around for a quick pre-dinner snack. Grabbing a wooden spoon, Stan smacked Fords hands when they tried to sneak a few taste of the stew. "Nice try Poindexter, but no sneaking any pre-dinner for you."

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford yelped, jumping back. Then he pouted. "But Stanley!" He whined, trying to reach for it again. "I wanna taste!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smacked his hand again, "No means no Ford. Now go wash up for dinner." He smirked at his twin's pouting face.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I am an adult, Stanley!" Ford protests. "Not a child. Now gimme some stew!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smacked Ford again, before picking him up and near throwing him out of the kitchen. "Fidds keep Ford outta the kitchen while I'm cooking!" Stan shouted out as he went back into the kitchen.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford just huffed while Fiddleford laughed loudly. He crossed his arms and sat in his chair. "You're so mean!" He whined.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You're just saying that cause you wanna nibble, but not until Dinner's ready Ford!" Stan shouted at his twin as he continued to walk around the kitchen and cook.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford snorted and gave Ford an apple to snack on. With his boyfriend satisfied, he walked into the kitchen and started to put things away.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I'm cooking up the last of the lamb you already had in here," Stan informed the hillbilly wizard. He started to mash the potatoes for their dinner, rather than scalloped or just baked potatoes.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Sounds good." Fiddleford said, moving around him to put the groceries away.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan worked around Fidds and hummed happily as he continued to cook. Making sure to keep an eye out for a certain hungry gorgon. He didn't want him to ruin his appetite. 

**literal-antique-trash**

"I gave him an apple, so you can rest easy." Fiddleford said, chuckling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"That won't stop him so easily," Stan stated to the wizard. "Reminds me, where're you gonna hide my snacks?" The furie asked.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Oh," Fiddleford touched a cabinet and muttered something. "Put your hand on it."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan did as he was told, wondering what the nerd wizard was gonna do.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford snapped and the cabinet glowed then went back to normal. "It'll only open to you."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grinned, "Nice, I can put all my snacks up here, especially the ones I know Ford'll eat if given the chance." Stan chuckled out, before casting a glance to the doorway. He didn't want Ford to sneak any food, even if he was given an apple before.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford chuckled. "I swear, he's worse than the eternally hungry monster."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"What eternal hungry monster?" Stan asked as he went to work on his potatoes. He wanted dinner to be great for his boyfriends.

**literal-antique-trash**

"It's a monster we've encountered in our travels. He's actually pretty sweet." Fiddleford said, smiling. "His name is Horace."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Horace," Stan asked, as he finished up the potatoes and added a few extra touches to make the white substance tastier.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Yep. Wonder what he's doing now." Fiddleford said, chuckling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan just shrugged at that, since he didn't particularly know this monster, so he didn't know what to say. "Dinner's almost ready," he informed the wizard.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Smells great." Fiddleford said, kissing Stan's cheek. "You did a great job."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"T-thanks," Stan stuttered out a blush now on his face.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford giggled, wrapping his arms around Stan and kissing his cheek again. "Yer adorable."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"No 'm not," Stan blushed even more, and quickly turned off the stove to prevent a house fire.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You are." Fiddleford said, turning him and cupping his face. "You're adorable from top to bottom."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Uhh," Stan said intelligently. He was pretty sure his face was very red right now. He's not exactly used to compliments like that.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford kissed his nose and cheeks. "I love every inch of ya."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan was pretty sure his face was incredibly red by now. But he couldn't think of anything to say back to the incredibly kind mage.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford giggled, kissing him gently. He'd tell Stan how beautiful the was until the furie believed it.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan let out a low whine at Fidds' actions, not a negative whine but rather he was a bit turned on. Mainly be Fidds compliments and sweet kisses.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan was adorable. Fiddleford pulled him close, kissing everywhere he could reach.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whined again, loving the feel of Fidds lips against his skin, but soon the furie was worrying. Not about himself or Fidds, but he was worried about Ford.

He was being pretty quiet and that wasn't like him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford had fallen asleep. Fiddleford continued to kiss and nuzzle Stan, humming.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan soon heard his twin's soft snores and knew that he was okay. Smiling he moved in to kiss Fidds back, loving the feeling of the mage's lips against his own.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford hummed, licking at his bottom lip a little.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan gasped at that, but wasn't upset at all. In fact he wanted more.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford snaked his tongue into Stan's mouth, gripping his hips.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moaned in surprise and then he moaned even deeper as Fidds continued to make out with him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford groaned, coaxing Stan into moving his tongue.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan complied with ease. Making sure to map out Fidd's incredible mouth. He enjoyed having his tongue dance around with Fidds'.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford finally pulled away. "I love you."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan blushed once more and smiled softly. "Love you too Fidds," he smiled while wrapping his arms around the wizard.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford flushed, but smiled.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You wanna wake Ford up fer dinner, or just continue what we were doin' a minute ago?" Stan asked, a blush decorating his cheeks.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'm sure he can wait." Fiddleford purred, smiling. He pressed Stan against the fridge, sinking to his knees.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan's face lit up crimson at the sight of the wizard on his knees before the furie. "You're quite bold aren't you." Stan teased a grin on his face.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford chuckled, working Stan's pants open. "Ya want me t' stop?" He asked, slipping a hand to grip Stan's cock.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Not a chance," Stan grinned down, and let out a low moan when Fiddleford gripped his cock. He tried to keep quiet so they wouldn't wake Ford up.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford stroked him slowly, staring up at Stan. He tried to be sexy for Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan bit his lip, he honestly didn't think Fidds could get any sexier, until he looked up at the furie with his soft blue eyes.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford leant in, licking at the head of Stan's cock with a little moan. His eyelashes fluttered a little. Stan was so big.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moaned as well, but again tried to keep quiet so Ford could still sleep. But oh was Fidds putting on a show for him, his tongue was sinful.

**literal-antique-trash**

Sucking the head a little, Fiddleford stroked what he didn't have in his mouth.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan tried his best to not thrust into Fidds' hot mouth. But oh it was tempting to do so. "Moses Fidds, yer incredible," Stan moaned out.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford chuckled around him, finally taking more of Stan in and sucking greedily.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan let out a loud moan, before clasping his hand against his mouth. Trying to keep his noises softer. It was hard to do though.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford smiled, licking at him and moaning. He worked his mouth around the furie, loving every second of it.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan wings tried to stretch out due to the incredible pleasure he was feeling, but Stan had to keep them in as to not make a mess in the kitchen.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford moved lower, sucking and licking until his nose was buried in Stan's pubic hair. He hummed around Stan, hands moving to play with Stan's balls.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whined and his voice hitched in hitched in his throat. Oh Fidds was incredible. "Heh, you ever give Ford somethin' like this Fidds?" Stan asked while letting out a low moan.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford winked up at him then swallowed around him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moaned even louder than before, possibly waking his twin up, but oh the furie didn't care at this point. Fidds was incredible.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford stirred a little, but fell back to sleep rather quickly. Fiddleford kept working on Stan's cock, driven to get Stan to finished.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan let out a low whine as Fidds continued to swallow and suck his thick cock. Oh he was going to have to return the favor to the wizard sooner or later.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford groaned, starting to bob his head. His own cock twitched and he moaned softly, pressing a hand against it and grinding into it.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan moaned louder as Fidds started to pick up the pace, he could feel he was gonna reach his peak soon. But he wanted to wait a little longer first, enjoy this more.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford panted harshly through his nose, drool dripping down his chin as he sucked greedily.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan groaned, he tried to resist, but Fidds was making it hard to not want to give in.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford sucked harder, moaning.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"FIDDLEFORD," Stan shouted out and soon enough came down the wizard's throat without warning. Stan's wings spread out due to his sudden orgasm, thankfully they didn't knock anything over. But that shout had to of woken Ford up by now.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford startled. "Stan?" He asked. Fiddleford cleaned him up happily, pulling with a small pant.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed and panted as well, Fidds had done a number on the furie. "Damn Fidds," Stan panted out. "That was, amazing."

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford giggled, smiling. "Yer welcome." He said.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Come on, let's get dinner set up," Stan chuckled out, though it was going to take him a minute to get his bearings. Or rather move his legs.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford nodded, standing. There was a wet patch on the front of his jeans. He'd came from just sucking Stan off.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"That good huh," Stan asked teasingly, folding his wings against his back. He moved onto reheating the potatoes and stew.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford flushed, wiping his mouth. "Shut up." He mumbled.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan just laughed and went about setting up the dinner table while their meal was being reheated.'

"Ford you awake yet?" Stan shouted out to his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Yes!" Ford yelled back, making his way into the kitchen. Fiddleford led him to the table, then kissed his head. "Food almost ready?" He asked Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Just another five minutes and it'll be ready." Stan told the two nerds and he moved around to set the table and get some drinks out of the fridge. Mainly just some iced tea apparently and a pitt cola.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded, snuggling against Fiddleford. Fiddleford in turn pet his head and kissed it gently.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled at the two cuddling nerds while he quickly grabbed some nice hot stew for his boyfriends, some mashed potatoes, and a roll. "Dinner's ready," Stan grinned and he set their plates down in front of the two monsters.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Thanks Stan!" Ford said happily, beaming. 

"Thank ya darlin'." Fiddleford said, smiling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Enjoy, it's lamb stew," Stan grinned. He set his own plate up as well, thankfully he didn't make a lot of stew, since there wasn't a whole lot of lamb left. But there had been enough for a meal to feed three.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford grinned, then started to dig in. Fiddleford smiled. "This looks fantastic."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hope ya like it, and we gotta make sure Ford's okay after dinner." Stan smiled as he took his own seat at the table. "He does get hives from eating lamb after all."

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford nodded, sighing. "He just loves lamb and goat." He said fondly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah he does, even if it's not good for him." Stan chuckled as he dug into his own delicious stew.

**literal-antique-trash**

"It's just really good!" Stanford said, smiling. "I can't help it."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yes you can, you just choose not to," Stan teased his twin.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

He continued to eat his own meal, enjoying the lamb as well, but not as much as Ford was.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford's skin started to break out, but he continued to eat happily.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Just try not to eat too much Sixer, don't want you to have a bad reaction." Stan told his twin, not wanting him to get as bad as when they were kids and he had to be in bed for nearly a week.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford just huffed, eating a little bit slower. He really didn't want to be stuck in bed for a week. "Yes mother." He teased.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Darn right," Stan grinned as he continued to eat his dinner. He knew that Ford was teasing but between him and his 'spoiling' parents Stan was the one to be a bit more 'strict' with Ford.

At least when it came to making sure his twin wasn't gonna do something stupid, or eat something he shouldn't.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford raised a brow, then smiled. "Good to know that I'll have back up." He said, chuckling. "I can't get him to give up the lamb."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"It's not about him giving it up," Stan stated around a few bites of his stew. Before swallowing and continuing. "It's about making sure he only has it in moderation." 

"Extreme moderation," he stated pointilly at his twin, who'd started eating a bit faster again.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford felt the stare and pouted, going back to eating normally. "Even doing that is a challenge." Fiddleford mumbled, flushing. "He can be very... Persuasive."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan laughed, "Oh I know believe me, he mastered puppy eyes when he was 3, had Ma wrapped around his pinkie with ease." Stan chuckled out before eating some of his potatoes.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford nodded quickly. "Right, right," he mumbled, relieved Stan hadn't caught on. "Puppy eyes." Ford giggled.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Then again there was that time when we were teens and the eyes didn't work so he decided to play dirty." Stan grinned as he remembered that time. Finishing his potatoes Stan moved onto finishing up his stew.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I did no such thing." Ford said, aghast. 

Fiddleford gave him a withering look. "You know that's a lie."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ford you gave me a blow job and wouldn't stop until I gave in," Stan smirked at his twin as he finished up his lamb stew.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Getting up the furie moved to take his dishes to the sink to be cleaned up.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford flushed brightly. "What?" He squeaked.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You heard me," Stan smirked as he washed his dishes. "Stanfy here wanted me to sneak him outta the house and into an adult rated movie." Stan chuckled. "I said no, at least until he decided to fight dirty." 

"And don't you dare eat faster Mr.; unless you wanna remain in bed for a week or longer." Stan threatened his twin who was about to start eating faster again.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I couldn't even see it." Ford pointed out, pouting. "And don't tell me what to do." Fiddleford snorted at the two. They were certainly not boring.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grabbed his wooden spoon and smacked his twin's hand. "You're the one who begged me to take you to see it, and went to great lengths to make me take you." 

"Just be glad mom and dad thought it was funny and didn't ground me for a month." Stan grunted with no venom and noticed that his twin only had a bit of stew left, good after that it would be no lamb for a good two weeks. They'd freeze what they'd bought today for later.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I just wanted to spend time with you." Ford mumbles, looking down with a pout. "You started to hang out with other people..." No one wanted to be near Ford. He was a freak. When Stan had started to drift away, he thought he would lose everything.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed and put the spoon down on the table and kneels before his twin. "Stanfy, you know that you could never lose me right?" He asked, placing his hands on his twin's shoulder and thigh.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford nodded. "I just didn't want you to hang out with them." He mumbled, frowning. "I thought... I thought you would start to realize that I was nothing but a freak too."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan's face became very serious, "Ford you have never been a freak, you're beautiful, amazing, and I'm lucky to have you." He told his twin honestly. Gently squeezing Ford's shoulder and thigh. "No matter what happens, I'm not gonna leave you. You're perfect Stanfy." Stan assured his twin with a sweet smile. Even if Ford couldn't see it.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford nodded hesitantly. Fiddleford joined them, kissing his gorgon's cheek. "We love ya very much, Stanford. You're so perfect and sweet. There isn't anyone better."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, it didn't matter what anyone else said Sixer, I love you. For you, no matter what." He smiled sweetly at his twin. Leaning in to give him a sweet kiss. "And once Fidds finishes up his research into a cure for you, I promise he and I are gonna be the first things you see when you get your sight back." The furie smiled and he held his brother close. Dinner forgotten in light of Stanford needing them more.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford finally smiled, nodding. "Okay." He mumbled, hugging them. "Thank you... I love you guys."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"We love you too Ford," Stan smiled and held his twin even closer, moving one arm around to hold Fidds close as well.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford smiled, kissing Stan's cheek and nuzzling Ford. "Why don't we save the cleaning for later, yeah? We can play a movie and relax." He suggests softly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"That sounds perfect," Stan grinned as he moved to pick Ford up and out of his chair. Carrying his twin bridal style to the front room.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford squeaked, curling into him. Fiddleford chuckled, following them and putting on those awful western movies Stanford loved. He'd mentioned Stanley when Fiddleford had asked, but the wizard figured that the furie liked them too.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan put Ford on the couch and went to grab some blankets and a bit of ice cream, if he was lucky his favorite movie/tv series would be in Ford's collection. Then again Pops had forbidden him to watch if after he nearly broke the TV after the wedding scene.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Is Grandpa the kid okay?!" Fiddleford called to Stan. Ford settled into the couch, smiling. He finally had his twin and his boyfriend.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Sounds great, haven't seen that one in forever," Stan grinned as he came back with a tub of ice cream, three spoons, and two blankets.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I saved your copy." Ford said, beaming. He'd saved a lot of Stanley's things. "Oh! Tomorrow we can get your stuff from the attic!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"How much were you able to save?" Stan asked curiously as he spread the blanket over himself and Ford, leaving one for Fidds since he couldn't find one big enough for all three of them.

**literal-antique-trash**

Fiddleford sat on the other side of Ford, then muttered something and connected the blanket to fit all three of them. "Almost everything. I hid it from pop!" Stanford said proudly, relaxing into their hold.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"That's good at least, knowin' him he'd throw it all out in a heartbeat." Stan shook his head, remembering his old man's choice words about him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford frowned, hugging his twin. "He was wrong, Stanley." He mumbled softly, rubbing his chest. "You didn't do anything wrong."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan said nothing, but just held his twin close, and place the ice cream tub on his lap, along with the three spoons.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford sighed, settling into his twin with a happy little smile. Fiddleford chuckled, turning on the movie and settling in.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled as well as he enjoyed one of his favorite movies alongside his twin and their lover. This was the life, this was perfect. He was happy, he was safe, and he was with Ford once more. Sure Fidds was a surprise, but Stan loves the wizard as he loves his twin. And as they relaxed during the movie, Stan knew he'd never change anything about this.


End file.
